A Past to Change
by IKage7
Summary: Hogwarts destroyed, their home gone, Voldemort victorious and almost all their friends and family dead. Harry and Ginny are given a opportunity by a stranger wizard to return to the past and save all their friends. Will they be able to change enough to save everyone? or will they end up on the same path as before?
1. To the Past

"talking out loud."

'thinking'

' _Telepathy_ '

* * *

'Dead. Their all dead.' This one thought has plague Harry Potter for years.

Ron Weasley, Died via Killing curse by Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger, Tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange before being killed

Authur and Molly Weasley, Killed defending the Burrow.

Percy Weasley, Executed as a Blood traitor.

Remus Lupin, Killed taking down Fenrir Grayback.

Nymphadora Tonks, Killed a dual by Lucius Malfoy.

Alaster Moody, Killed by Voldemort.

Fred and George. Killed taking out a squad of Death Eaters

Bill and Fleur Weasley Killed by Macnair and Nott while protecting Muggleborns

Neville Executed for restarting Dumbledore's Army.

Lune Lovegood, Tortured to Insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hagrid, killed by Gaints.

Charlie Weasley, killed with his co-workers when Death Eaters set some dragons free.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, Killed protecting first years.

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Killed trying to smuggle muggleborns to safety.

Minerva McGonagall, Killed fighting Voldemort.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, killed fighting Voldemort.

Filius Flitwick, killed for being a half breed.

Sybill Trelawney, Killed for making the prophecy.

Pomona Sprout, Killed protecting Muggleborns in her house.

Professor Charity Burbage, Killed by Voldemort for her views on Muggles.

Severus Snape, Killed by Voldemort when he realized he was a spy.

'So many dead, so few left. It's my entire fault.' Harry thought as he looked through some papers on his desk. His brooding however was interrupted by his only remaining companion. ' _Harry Potter! Stop thinking that, you did not kill them._ ' Harry winced at the voice yelling at him in his head and looked to his left. Standing there was Ginny Weasley Potter, his wife and only remaining friend. She walked over to him and stared straight into his eyes. ' _They died to protect the people they cared about including you and I am sure if they could they would do it again._ ' She said though her lips did not move, but this was not a surprise to him anymore. No and days they rarely talked out loud anymore, ever since they got married and gained this odd bond of theirs they could talk telepathically, it had saved their lives quite a few times.

' _I Know Gin, but it does not make the pain go away._ ' He thought as he looked down at the ground.

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. ' _It's ok Harry, but you have got to stop blaming yourself. You know they would hate to see you like this. They would want you to move on and try to be happy._ ' She sent back.

Harry sighed and nodded before leaning back in his chair. ' _I know, I just hope this spell works._ ' He thought before glancing back at the papers spread out on the desk. It was their last hope, given to them by a stranger who helped them escape Voldemort a few weeks back at the cost of his life. They both thought back to the day and the words he said after handing them the papers. "Take this and run, cast the spell and right the wrongs." That was the only thing he said before going to fight off around fifty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

They listened and started run, glancing back briefly and they were glad they did. What they saw was extraordinary. The man held off the Death Eaters like they were children, but when Voldemort got involved he attitude changed. He cast spells they had never even heard of or seen. But in the end he died due to exhaustion. But he had apparently cut off one of Voldemort's arms during the fight. The dark Lord had not made a public appearance since. Rumor has it he is still recovering. Harry had thought about going after Voldemort during this time, but Ginny had pointed out the fact that neither of them had a decent meal or good night sleep in a month.

After they got to safety they looked through the notes. First they were lead to a castle that was heavily warded and under some odd version of the Fidelius charm, they have been staying here since. The rest of the notes explained a very complicated spell that once complicated would allow them to be sent back through time. The odd thing was it would de age them and they would be in their original bodies which confused Harry and Ginny until they read more.

The spell would rip out their soul and memories, sending them back to a previous version of themselves, allowing them to relive their lives and possible change the future. For the first time in a long time they had hope.

Harry shook his head and turned his attention back to the papers on the desk. " _I think I have figured it and should be able to cast it._ " He said before looking at Ginny. " _How every we need to figure out when to go back to, also if this messes up we will die._ " He explained.

Ginny looked at him before looking at the notes on the table. After a few moments she turned back to look at him. " _Well we would probably die if we stayed here anyway so we might as well die trying to save everyone._ " She said with a smile.

Harry looked at her and nodded. ' _SO when should we go back? I was thinking before my first year_.' He said through their bond. Ginny closed her eyes and thought for a bit. ' _As much as I would hate it, I think we should go further back, that way we can study and train a bit before heading to Hogwarts, plus it would not be out of the ordinary for suddenly deciding to research and workout._ ' She replied, giving her input.

Harry looked at her before nodding. ' _Ok by how far back, Seven years old? Six, five, four?'_ he asked, hoping to spend the least amount of time with the Dursleys as possible.

Ginny was quicker to response this time. ' _Seven years old should be good, old enough to start some minor work outs for you and I can probably start reading more books then I did last time. Maybe try and sneak a look at Bill and Charlie's stuff before they leave the Burrow._ ' She replied.

Harry nodded and gathered up the necessary notes before leaving the room, gesturing for her to follow him. The two of them walked through the castle to one of the larger rooms. They quickly cleared it out and started setting up a spell circle that is described in the notes.

Once they had finished setting up the circle they moved to the middle of it and started the complex wond motions show in the notes. As time went one and their wands moved, the circle started to glow bright and bright. When they reached the end of the motions they pointed their wands down at the center of the spell circle. "Temporalibus Spiritus Iter" they yelled out before a light filled the room, engulfing them both.

 _Number 4 Privet Drive, year 1987_

Harry gasps as he woke up. He glanced around at his surroundings. He was back in his old cupboard. He looked at his body from what he could see without his glass. His body was that of a 7 year old. He smiled one of the biggest smiles he has had in a long time. 'It worked! It damn bloody worked!' he thought doing his best not to laugh out loud in excitement. After settling down he gasps. "Ginny." He said as worried quickly filled his mind. ' _Ginny are you there?_ ' he called out through the Bond. After a few moments of silence he started to panic. "Oh no, did it not work for her?! Did I loss her?! Please please I can't lose-"he thought before a voice cut him off.

' _I'm here Harry, sorry I did not respond I-I was a bit overwhelmed, I have not seen this room for so long._ ' She said trying to calm him down. ' _Take some deep breaths Harry then we can talk about what we are going to do._ ' Harry nodded and started to take some breaths to calm down.

After a minute he managed to settle down. ' _Ok Gin so what do we want to do now, unless we change something drastic we won't see each other till I'm headed off to school._ ' He said.

Harry could feel Ginny sigh though the bond and she nodded. ' _Ya sadly I think we may have to keep it that way, as for what we will do You can study the more physical side of things while I study the Magical side. Even if we can't cast magic yet learning about it couldn't hurt._ ' She proposed.

Harry nodded to himself and took a minute to think. ' _Ya I will look up some basic exercises we can do when I get the chance to get away from the house. For now maybe if we just start by doing some running it should help us out a lot. When I get to Hogwarts I'll try to spend some extra time in the Library, maybe order some books fromFlourish and Blotts._ ' Harry offered. ' _But for now I think we should go back to sleep, we have plenty of time to plan tomorrow._ ' He said.

Ginny took a few moments before responding. " _your right, I'll talk to you in the morning, good night Harry._ ' She thought before going quiet.

' _Good night Ginny._ ' Harry responded before lying back down to go to sleep.

 _Hogwarts Headmaster's Office._

Albus Dumbledore was up late in his office, looking over some reports from the professors when one of the many Magical devices went off in his room. 'That's the magic sensor for Privet Drive, did something happen?' he thought before getting up to inspect the device. "The wards still seem to be up, was it accidental magic? No that wouldn't set off the machine something else happened." He said to himself before turning to Fawkes. "Old Friend can you take me on a little trip?" he asked politely. Fawkes let out a gently cry before flying over to Dumbledore and in a flash of fire the two vanished from the office.

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_

In a flash of fire Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared on the road. Dumbledore walked over to Number 4 Privet Drive and looked at the building. 'Hmm nothing seems wrong here.' He thought before he took out his wand and gave it a wave. "Hmm everything seems to be in order. I guess we should leave then Fawkes." He said said and was about to reach out to grab a hold of Fawkes when he noticed something. 'The wind, has stopped.' He thought and looked around. The neighborhood had gone eerily quiet, even the clouds had stopped moving. He stopped and turned around to find the one thing aside from him and Fawkes that was still moving. Standing on the sidewalk was a young man who appeared to be no older than nineteen years old. He was wearing casual muggle attire. He was about six feet tall with pale skin and an average build. The only noticeable things that stood out about him was the wand he held in his hand, his silver eyes and his pure white hair.

Dumbledore smiled but shook his head. "You know Temporal magic is frowned upon Jason." He said before walking over to the young man. Jason smiled and shook his head. "It's frowned upon when you use it to alter the past, I simply 'removed' us from the flow of time for now, plus it gives us time to talk." He said with a smile before walking towards Dumbledore. Once they are within reach of each other they shook hands.

"It's been a long time Dumbledore." Jason said with a smile before letting go of his hand. "So what are you doing in the most muggle of neighborhoods?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Dumbledore returns his smile. "Oh just figured I should get out of the office, one of my many trinkets detected something interesting here so I figured I would check it out." He said. "I take it you're here for a similar reason?"

Jason nodded. "Ya I was traveling around a bit before leaving the country when I felt that pulse, I take it you have no idea what it is?" he asked. Dumbledore responded with a simple shake of his head. Jason shook his head. "Well If you want I will look into it for you, for a price." He said as he twirled his wand around in his hand.

Dumbledore watched him for a bit before speaking up. "What is it you need?" he asked politely. Jason smiled. "I need you to find a few journals that I might have left at Hogwarts, Not sure where they are, but I need to find them. You can take your time as long as you start looking for them." He said as a small book appeared in his hand. "They will look like this." He said handing the book over to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore took the book and nodded. "Very well, I shall look into it for you and owl you if I find anything." He said, receiving a nod in response from Jason. Slowly the world around them started to move again and Jason turned around and started to walk away. "I'll see you later Albus. I'm got a lot of work to do." He said glancing back as he walks.

Dumbledore smiled. "I shall see you later, Jason, holding of the Impossible Wand." He said with a smile before walking over to Fawkes, the two of them vanishing in a flash of fire.

* * *

(Temporalibus Spiritus Iter rough translation Temporal Spirit Journey)

I hope you guys enjoy this story, I will probably alternate writing this one with my Naruto story.


	2. The Plans

As sunlight crept in through her window Ginny's eyes slowly opened and reached out for her wand, only to find it was not there. She shot up out of bed and looked around, quickly realizing she was back in her room at the Burrow. 'OH that's right, we cast the spell and went back." She thought, letting out a sigh of relief before sitting back down on her bed.

After taking a few moments to calm herself down she made her way over to her dresser to get ready for the day. 'OK first I need to stay calm, I can't let myself freak out when I see them again or they might get suspicious. If need be I could try and play it off as a nightmare, but let's hope it does not come to that.'

After getting dressed she made her way downstairs where she could hear her mother working on breakfast for everyone. Her heart started to race as she got closer to the final step. Right before reaching it she stopped and took a moment to catch her breath. 'Settle down, you can do this Ginny. Just go to the kitchen, say good morning and sit down at the table like you normal do.' She thought as she tried to calm herself down again.

After a few moments she nodded to herself and made it to the bottom of the stairs. As she looked around and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. 'It looks exactly like I remember.' She thought before finally heading to the kitchen. Her mom was working in the kitchen to make the usual Molly Weasley Breakfast for everyone.

She glanced over at the family clock and sway the hands for Bill, Charlie and Percy were all at "School" while the ones for Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and She were at "Home". Turning back to her mother she put on a smile and walked over to the table. "Morning Mom." She called out as she made it to the table.

Molly looked up from the stove and smiled at Ginny. "Morning dear, you're up a bit early." She said before waving her wand and levitating a pitcher of water and some glasses over to the table. Once the glasses landed at the table, the pitcher filled each of them with water.

Ginny tilted her head a bit to the side, trying to act like she did when she was six. "I guess I just felt like getting up." She replied before grabbing her glass of water and taking a sip. Her mom had returned to focusing on today's meal so she decided to check on Harry. " _Harry? Are you awake?_ ' she asked through their bond.

She did not have to wait long for a reply. ' _Ya I'm up just started making breakfast for the Dursleys_.' He replied grumpily.

Ginny leaned back in her chair a bit and sighed quietly, glancing over at her mom. ' _Oh Harry, I'm sorry you have to deal with them again. If I could get you away from them I would._ ' She replied caringly as she tried to send feelings of love and comfort through their bond.

It took a few moments for Harry to reply. ' _I know Ginny, I can deal with it, it can't be worse than the last few years, plus I have someone with me now._ ' He replied in a somewhat happy tone.

Ginny smiled before taking another sip from her glass. ' _When we get some time alone we should try and discuss a few other issues and see what changes we want to make as we move forward._ ' She said as she continued to watch her mom cook breakfast.

After a few moments there was some thumping coming from the stairs and after a few moments two familiar read heads showed up. Ginny could feel her eyes watering as Fred and George walked into the room, their usual goofy smiles on their faces.

"Good morning all." Fred said as he made his way over to the table.

"Yes and what a fine morning it is my dear Brother." George added following his twin.

Molly looked at the Twins with a frown on her face. "OK boys what are you up two up to?" she said with a stern look as she turned to face the pair of pranksters.

The twins pretended to gasps. "Mother, we are shocked." Fred said holding his hands over his heart.

"How could you think that we are up to something?" George added also pretending to be hurt.

"Because I know the two of you, you're always up to something." She said before turning back to finish cooking breakfast just as Percy entered the room.

"Good morning Mother." He said before turning towards the others. "Fred, George, Ginny." He said before sitting down at the table.

Ginny watched this with a smile on her face. 'Oh how I missed you two.' She thought as she watched her brothers sit down at the table. After a few minutes the food was done and Molly carried it over to the table. Just as she set it down. Some footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and Ron entered the room in a panic. It did not take long to figure out what was wrong. His normal orange hair was bright green.

Mom! Fred and George put dye in my shampoo!" he said accusingly. The twins pretended to act surprised but were smiling.

"My dear Brother why do you think it was us that changed the color of your hair?" George asked with a smile.

"Yes there are several other people in this house. They could have done it as well." Fred added.

Molly shook her head and glared at the twins. "Stop it we all know it was you two, After breakfast we are going to have a talk." She said in her usual stern voice.

Ginny smiled before turning her attention to the food in front of her.

' _Feels like you're having a good morning, haven't felt you that happy in a long time._ ' Harry said through their bond.

' _Fred and George just pranked Ron by dying his hair green._ ' She said as she started to eat breakfast. ' _you might want to go quiet for a bit, Everyone but Dad, Bill and Charlie are here right now. I'll call you when the coast is clear to talk._ ' Ginny said before turning her attention back to the conversation going on around her.

After Breakfast Ginny excused herself and made her way back to her room. Once inside she closed and locked the door. ' _Harry is the coast clear on your end?_ ' she asked and waited for a reply.

After a few seconds she heard back. 'I _t's now, so what do we need to go over?_ ' he asked

' _We need to figure out what we want to change I think aside from training and learning a bit more we should keep our time before you get to Hogwarts as close to the same as possible. What do you think?_ '

Harry thought this over for a bit. ' _I agree, thought I might change how I got my acceptance letter, I don't feel like having to deal with my Uncle's madness for a whole week till Hagrid shows up. Also I should check to see if I can talk to snakes, if I can we might have another problem._ ' He said after thinking for a bit.

Ginny nodded but scowled. ' _Ya if you are a Horcrux we need to find out as soon as possible and find a way to get rid of it, without killing you._ ' She responded. ' _As for you letter, maybe just get it and try to send a response when you are alone, the owl might stick around till you answer._ '

Harry nodded. ' _Sounds good, now let's talk about Hogwarts._ ' He said. ' _We have quite a few things to figure out._

 _Should I suspect Snape during the first year or try to get along with him._

 _Should I join the Quidditch._

 _Should I try to make Friends with some of the other first years that I didn't talk with much, like Susan, Neville and Hannah?_

 _Should I do better in class or just be average?_

 _How should we deal with Quirrell?_ '

Harry asked. ' _Also I think we should buy you a new wand instead of you using an old one._ '

Ginny paused to think for a bit before answering. ' _I think it might be a good idea to try and get along with Snape, or at least do better in potions. As for Quidditch, You better join it, it's going to be one of the few things you can do to relax and have fun._ ' Ginny said after a few moments.

' _Making friends outside of the house would be nice, bother during time at school and after. Plus if the war breaks out there is strength in numbers. As for your grades, I don't see why you shouldn't do better both of us are going to be doing a lot of extra studying and training so being better is a given. As for Quirrell, not sure, I wasn't there the first time.'_ Ginny said, giving Harry her thoughts on the questions.

' _Ok so that covers that. Now Year two. Obviously We can't let you use the dairy, but we still need to kill the basilisk and free Dobby._ ' Harry said voicing his thoughts.

Ginny frowned. ' _Ya, there is no way I am letting Tom back into my mind again, though that would make free Dobby a bit harder. Killing the Basilisk however, not too diffucult, we just need to get a rooster and sneak down to the chamber._ ' She said, her frown turning into a smile. ' _Though I will be destorying that Horcruxthis time._ ' she in a tone that left no room for argument.

Harry nodded slowly. 'Ok I think that is enough for now, plus I wouldn't be surprised if Aunt Petunia has something she wants me to do. I'll call you again around lunch. he said before breaking off the conversation.

Ginny sighed and looked around her room. "Well I might as well get started with stuff on my end. First stop sneak old books away from BIll and Charlie." she said before heading out of her room.

Elsewhere

Jason sighed as he looked over some folders and journals on his desk. After looking over the papers one more time he leans back in his chair and glanced up at the ceiling. "I should have waited to start investigating, even though I am used to it a good night sleep is always good." he muttered before glancing around his office. He had modeled it after the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, but instead of paintings lining the walls it was bookshelves.

He turned back to his desk and looked at his journals again. "There are very few spells that can cause that kind of magical disturbance and leave no damage. The question is which one?" he muttered.

He glanced a bit to his left at his wand which was laying on his desk. "The Impossible Wand huh, haven't heard that is a long time." he said with a small smile before picking up his wand. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Albus is the only one left who remembers that name, it was so long ago."

Jason stared at his wand for a bit before setting it back down. "Still this investigation, it really bothers me. No one should be able to cause that with accidental magic at least without blowing up their house." he muttered before looking over at a metallic globe. He tapped it with his wand and it started to spin. "England last night between the hours of Eleven PM and Two AM." he said and watched as the globe turned to show him England.

Different areas on the globe started glowning showing large concentrations of magic. As time went on two small flashes appeared. Jason looked at them and blinked. "There were two events?" he said out loud before tapping on the location of the second incident, making the sureface of the globe zoom in. "Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. I guess I will have to check it out soon since Albus wants to keep Mr Potter ignorent of the magical world for now." He muttered before tapping the globe again and it returned to normal.

Jason turned away and walked back to his desk. "Well Albus I guess I will be staying in England for a bit longer."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Also I will be updating Chapter 1 with a better description of Jason because I realized I made next to nothing other then he was wearing casual muggle clothes and had white hair. Finally I do have two things I want to ask.

1\. Do you want Harry and Ginny to be Animagi and if so what forms do you think they would take. I have an idea but I want to hear your opinions.

2\. Do you you think others should find out that Harry and Ginny are form the future or should they do their best to hide it?

Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving week.


	3. The Letter and the Visit

Four years later

Harry smiled as she walked towards the front door. 'Today is the day.' He thought as he reached down to pick up the mail. It had been four very long and very hard years since he and Ginny used Temporalibus Spiritus Iter to send their souls and memories back to their past selves. Since then they had been doing all they can to prepare for their upcoming school years.

Harry had started to work out and had built up a small amount of muscle. He could also out run Dudley and his gang without the assistance of magic. Ginny had been reading through all the books her family had and taking notes as well as relaying them to Harry. She had also done some minor working out, mostly swimming and running.

The two of them had also spent a lot of time planning on what to do during the first four years of school. They had agreed on all but one thing: Sirius Black. Harry wanted to free his godfather as soon as possible, but Ginny disagreed and it had led to fight between the two.

Less than four years ago

' _There is just one thing left for your Third year Harry, Sirius and Peter._ ' Ginny said through their link as she looked over some of the notes she had made for potions.

Harry blinked confused and then his eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in anger. ' _That's right, he is at the Burrow right now, we can hand him in a free Sirius._ ' He said as he sat on his bed in his cupboard.

Ginny shook her head. ' _And how are we going to do that Harry? Get someone to accidently cast a spell on him to turn him back into a normal human? No it won't work. We have to let him go._ ' She replied.

Harry sits up on his back. 'How can Ginny even suggest that?' He thought to himself. ' _Ginny we got to turn him in as soon as possible, I am not letting Sirius spend more time than is necessary in Azkaban!_ ' he yelled back making Ginny wince.

 _I am not sure that is a good idea Harry. We need someone to revive Tom so we can kill him after destroy his Horcruxes, without Peter he would need someone else to do that and the only Death Eater we know of that could help him is Barty Crouch Jr. If we get peter now or in our Third year we could end up changing things.'_ She explained in a very calm voice hoping to settle Harry down. ' _I know you care about him, so do I but we can get Peter later, at earliest when he revives Tom.'_

Harry frowned, he was not very happy with this idea, at lot could go wrong, Peter could escape and then they might never find him again. ' _I don't think that will work Gin, I would have to stun Peter and keep him stunned until I can escape._ ' He replied

Ginny shook her head. ' _If we do it right I am sure you can pull it off, if you can stun Peter or summon him to you when you go get the cup you can drag him back and Dumbledore could possible use some influence to get him interrogated as to why he faked his death and hid for fourteen years. Or you could befriend Susan Bones and asked to if she could get her Aunt to interrogate him, she is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after all.'_ She said doing her best to remain as calm and logical as possible.

But Harry would not hear any of it. ' _And what if I can't grab Peter huh? What then? Sirius gets trapped in his Parent's house again until we can prove Peter is out there. After all, Fudge won't give him a trial; I don't think the next Minister will either.'_ Harry said angrily.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. ' _Harry if we don't do it this way then we won't be able to control when Tom comes back! We need to do it this way, Sirius lasted to our third year last time he can do it again this."_ She said in a strong tone.

Harry shook his head in disagreement. ' _I am done talking about this Ginny.'_ He said before closing the connection

Present

Harry shook his head and looked back at his letter. He turned and headed back to the kitchen. Along the way he discreetly put his letter in his cupboard. The rest of the morning continued as usual, eat breakfast, and clean the dishes and kitchen. Once he had some free time he stole a piece of paper and an envelope. He quickly wrote out a reply and glanced around. His uncle had already left for work while his Aunt was busy in the kitchen.

He stealthily made his way to the front door and opened it. He looked around before finding what he was looking for: an Owl hanging out in one of the trees. He walked over to it and hand out his hand. The owl flew down and perched itself on his arm.

"Here I need you to take this letter back to Professor McGonagall please." He said holding up the letter. The owl hooted in understanding before taking the letter in it beak. Harry stroked its feathers gently before holding his arm out. The owl took off, flying back to Hogwarts to deliver his reply.

'Well that is taken care of, time to get to work.' Harry thought before returning to the house.

 _Hogwarts_

Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk doing through some start of term paper work when a letter appeared on her desk. She reached down and picked it up. 'It must be one of the replies.' She thought as she opened it up. She unfolded the paper and began to read.

Dear Professor McGonagall

I hope this letter finds you and the letter I received is not some prank by my Cousin.

Is magic what I can do? Is that the explanation to how I was able to regrow my hair or make the glass of the Snake terrarium vanish?

If this is real then I would love to come to Hogwarts to learn magic and get away from my Aunt and Uncle, however I will have to decline.

I doubt my Uncle will pay for me to learn magic based on his reaction to anything "Unnatural" or "Freakish" as he would put it.

The every time something like that happens I get locked in my room for a few days with very little food. I can only imagine what he will do if He finds out I sent this letter or accept the invitation to the school.

So unless there is a housing option I can take during the school year and summer break I will not be able to come to Hogwarts.

Sincerely

Harry James Potter.

Professor McGonagall stared at the letter, reading and re-reading it over and over again before setting the letter down. 'This can't be right, I mean I know they were the most muggle of muggles but to treat their Nephew's accidently Magic like this? I better inform Albus immediately.' She thought before standing up and grabbing the latter.

She walked at a quick pace, making her way to the Headmasters office. She stopped once she made it to the Gargoyle. "Lemon Drop" she called out and the statue leapt to the side, revealing a doorway. She quickly passed through the door and made her way upstairs. Once at the top she knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice called out.

McGonagall nodded and opened the door, making her way over to the Headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore looked up from his work and smiled at her. "Ah Minerva what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

McGonagall handed him Harry's letter. "You can try and explain this Albus." She said in a stern tone, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Albus took the letter and started to read over it, his eyes narrowing and losing their usual twinkle. "When did you get this?" he asked, his usual grandfatherly tone gone, replaced with a serious one.

"Just now, I would have been here sooner, but I was busy re-reading it. DO you think this is true Albus, that they are mistreating Mister Potter?" She asked her tone changing from a stern one to one of worry, after noticing his body language.

Albus read over the letter again and shook his head. "I do not know Minerva, but I think it's about time we pay Harry and his Relatives a visit. And if it is, I might have to reevaluate need for Harry to stay in that house, or at least find a way to set things right." He said before scooting his chair back and standing up.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes again. "You're not seriously thinking of leaving Harry there if any of this is true?" she asked gesturing to the letter.

Dumbledore looked down at the floor. "As much as I want to say no to your question I can't. The blood wards erected around that house are some of the best protection we could give Harry. Still I will do everything I can to fix this and if I must I will remove Harry from that house." He said as he looked back up at McGonagall with a serious look in his eyes.

McGonagall nodded and they walked over to the Fire place. Dumbledore took some Floo powder and stepped inside. "Anabella Figg's." he called out and vanished from sight. McGonagall quickly followed him, appearing in what looked like a normal Muggle living room.

McGonagall looked around for Dumbledore and found him talking to an elderly Woman. Dumbledore had changed his robes into a business suit and hat. Realizing she was still wearing her robes she followed his example.

"Miss Figg I need to know what you have noticed in concerns to Mister Potter." Dumbledore said as he explained their reason for being there.

Miss Figg nodded. "Well I don't get to see him that much, usually when they drop him off so they can go somewhere without him. He is a bit thin and short for his age so I am a bit worried he is not eating enough. Their son Dudley seems to like chasing him around a lot and I know Vernon's Sister Marge does not like him at all and seems to enjoy bullying little Harry. Oh I have noticed that in recent years Harry has taken to exercising so he's got a bit of muscles now." She said giving a brief over view of what she knows.

Dumbledore and McGonagall turn towards each other before turning back to Miss Figg. "Thank you my dear I believe we will be paying the Dursleys a visit now." Dumbledore said before making his way towards the front door. McGonagall quickly followed him.

"I told you they were the worst kind of muggles Albus." she said in a stern tone. Dumbledore could only nod in response.

"Í just hope it is not as bad as we think." He replied before making his way to the front door of 4 Privet Drive. Once they were at the Front step he turned to McGonagall. "Minerva I do not think we will need are wands but be ready just in case." He said before knocking on the door.

 _Inside the house_

"BOY! Get the door." His uncle called out. Harry quickly made his way to the front door. 'No one came here last time, Could one of the Professors be visiting because of my letter?' he thought moved to open the door.

Once it was open he quickly recognized the forms of Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. He did his best to hide his surprised look before responding. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Dumbeldore Looked at Harry, quickly taking in his appearance. Messy Black hair, big glasses with tap holding them together in the middle, slightly short for his age and baggy clothes that were obviously too big for him, "Yes I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. We are here to see you Harry as well as your Aunt and Uncle to talk about Hogwarts. If you would be so kind as to let us in?" he asked

Harry stood there for a bit before nodding. "One moment please." He said before closing the door. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia it's for you." He said keeping his expression neutral but smiling on the inside. Slowly his Uncle came to the door and pushed him out of the way. "Move it boy." He said and opened the door.

Dumbledore smiled politely at Vernon when he opened the door. "Ah Mister Dursley I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. We are here to talk with you and your Nephew about attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

Vernon Frowned. "Sorry but he will not be going to your school, now leave." He said as he moved to close the door, but stopped as Dumbledore pulled his wand out.

"I am afraid I must insist." He said in a polite, yet strong tone of voice. Vernon could only stare at the point of the wand and swallow nervously.

"C-c-come in then." He said nervously, stepping back as he opens the door to let the two of them enter. Dumbledore smiles politely and puts his wand away.

"I am glad you could see it my way." He said before stepping inside, Minerva not far behind him.

Once they were inside they followed Vernon to the sitting room where Petunia was already seated. She looked up nervously at Dumbledore who just smiled at her in his usual grandfatherly way. "Good evening Petunia, I am Albus Dumbledore, we have corresponded before as you recall." He said reaching out to shake her hand.

She looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it. "I-I-it's nice to finally meet you Professor." She said as she tried to gather herself.

Dumbledore nodded and took a seat across from her, Minerva doing the same. Vernon took a seat on the couch next to his wife, What to Witch and wizard pair carefully.

Harry who watched all of this from the hallway smiled to himself. ' _I didn't expect Dumbledore himself to show up but this could work._ ' He thought through his and Ginny's bond.

' _Maybe he is worried about your safety. After all you did say he was angry with them when he picked you up before your sixth year._ ' Ginny offered.

Harry nodded before he turned to head out the door and make himself scarce before a voice called out to him.

"Harry my boy do join us, what we are going to talk about does greatly concern you and your future education." Dumbledore called out, stopping Harry in his tracks.

Harry shook his head and slowly made his way over to them. 'How does he do it?' he thought as he joined the Adults in the sitting room.

Dumbledore just smiled at him before turning to his Aunt and Uncle. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, as you know Harry will be turning eleven soon and as such he has been offered to join Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." He said Harry pretended to be surprised while his Relatives looked afraid. "However when we sent his acceptance letter we received a most interesting reply."

At that point Harry flinched as His Uncle turned and glared at him standing up as he does so. "BOY! HOW DARE YOU SEND A LETTER TO THESE PEOPLE!" he yelled out. Harry glared back at him.

"It was a letter addressed to me, I can reply to it if I wanted to!" he yelled back. "Beside once I got that letter it was obvious that you two were hiding things from me!"

Vernon continued to glare at him. "I will not have such Unnaturalness in my house!" he responded, ignoring the looks he was getting from the two Professors.

Harry smiled internally. 'I got you now.' He thought.

' _Harry what's going on?_ ' Ginny asked rather concerned.

' _Don't worry I've got this Gin_ ' he sent back. "Oh ya? What do you call making me living in the cupboard for my whole life? Last I check that isn't normal." He yelled back. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened at that statement.

"You make your own Nephew, your own flesh and blood, live in a cupboard!?" she called out her hand slowly reaching for her wand. Dumbledore looked equally unpleased but his hands remained motionless in front of him

"Now now, let's all calm down" Dumbledore said, trying to defuses the situation. 'I am starting to think Minerva was right about leaving Harry here.' He thought but kept his expression neutral.

Unfortunately Vernon's rage would not be stopped that simply. "YOU-YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! WE TOOK YOU OUR HOUSE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS! WE GAVE YOU FOOD, CLOTHES AND A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!?" he yelled.

Harry however did not back down. "Grateful? I should be grateful that you starved me when I did something wrong? I should be grateful that you locked me in the cupboard for something that wasn't my fault? I should be grateful for all the chores I have to do around this house? YOU NEVER WELCOMED ME INTO THIS HOUSE OR THIS FAMILY! I REFUSE TO CALL THIS PLACE MY HOME! THE ONLY REASON I AM STILL HERE IS BECAUSE I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!" he yelled back. In the back of his head he smiled knowing what his words had done.

Dumbledore's eyes widen at Harry's statement and he takes out his wand, firing some sparks into the air. "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" he yelled out. Harry froze immediately, knowing that it would not be a good idea to argue further. His Uncle however did not seem to get the memo.

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR FREAK…." He started to yell but froze when he saw the expression of cold anger on Dumbledore's face.

"Now it seems circumstances have changed. Due to not only your abusive treatment of your Nephew but also Harry's statement just a moment ago, he will no longer be remaining here in this house. He will be leaving with me and Professor McGonagall. He will never return here and you with neither seek him out or mention our world to anyone. If you do, the price will be most severe." He said as he started at everyone in the room. "Is that clear to all of you?" he asked and only received nervous nods in response. "Very good, now Harry I believe it will be time for us to leave, if you have anything you want to take with you get it now."

Harry however shook his head. "No sir I never really had anything so there is nothing to take." He said.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Very well then we shall take our leave now." He said before standing him. His wand lazily pointed at Vernon and Petunia. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry made their way out of the house. Harry could not feel happier with the current situation. ' _I can't believe this Ginny I am getting out of their house and it is not even the end of the first year!_ ' he thought he followed the two Professors into Miss Figg's house. "Sir why are we going in here?" he asked pretending to be curious."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Well Harry my boy Anabella is an old friend of mine and we are going to be using her house for a little bit before we head off to Hogwarts." He explained. Harry nodded and continued to follow him inside.

Once they were inside Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Now Harry I think it is important I explain a few things before we head out to our destination." He said before walking into the sitting room and taking a seat. Harry nodded and followed him.

Once they both were seated Dumbledore sighed. "First I feel you need to know some recent history of our world. A bit over ten years ago, the wizarding world was at war with itself. One side was against any muggleborns, that is wizard or witches that are born from non-magical parents. The other, the side I lead. Was trying to stop them and protect all people with the gift of magic. The other side was led by a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort, a man so feared that to this very day people are too afraid to say his name. He and his followers would kill and torture anyone who sided against them and Voldemort seemed unstoppable." Dumbledore said briefly covering the war.

"But that changed when he went after your parents. James and Lily were wonderful and power wizard and witches in their own right fight against Voldemort and he decided to get rid of them. They went into hiding but sadly they were eventually found and he killed them. But when he turned his wand on you something happened, His spell backfired when it hit you and hit him instead. Voldemort vanished effectively ending the war. That is how you got your scare Harry. You somehow survived a spell know to kill anyone it touches but you lived. Because of this you are famous."

Harry did his best to act surprised. "F-f-famous Professor?" he asked in a confused tone of voice.

Dumbledore just nodded. "Yes, in our world you are known as The Boy Who Lived. You alone survived a spell that no one else has ever survived." Dumbledore said before sighing. "It is here that I feel I must apologize. It is my fault you were left in your Aunt's care. You see when your Mother died she enacted an ancient protection spell that would protect you from external harm in the place you call home as along as a blood relative lives there. That is why I left you there and why you can no longer live there. The moment you said you did not call that house your home the wards deactivated" Dumbledore explained. Harry just nodded in response trying to look surprised despite already knowing all of this.

Dumbledore smiled politely at Harry. "I am sure your dealing with a lot right now Harry, why don't we head to Hogwarts so you can get some rest." He said before standing up.

Harry smiled politely. "That sounds good to me Professor." He said and followed him over to the fire place. Dumbledore gave him a brief lesson on Floo powder before they were off to the First Place Harry ever truly called home.

* * *

Chapter three fianlly done, sorry for taking so long but I had trouble finding a good stopping point. I might do some revision on this chapter later but I wanted to get something out there for all of you. Next time we will be going to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley,possible some more story elements and maybe meet some of the Professors along the way.

I hope I portryed Dmbledore pretty well, no bashing of him in this story so if you were looking forward to that I am sorry, there might be a bit of pointing out his mistakes but not much else.

Note 12/11/18 I feel like I need to clarify something. When I mean no bashing I meant that he will not be Villified in the story. Yes he made a lot of horrible mistakes, people with great power and influence tend to do so. Will his mistakes be pointed out? Absolutely yes. he messed up, I want that to happen so he can grow and learn from them, maybe become the good person he wants and tries to be instead of a ends justify the means.

Also I want to see what you think since it has been three chapters so far. What do you think The Impossible Wand is? And what makes it so special? Please post you thoughts in reviews or PM me.


	4. To Hogwarts

I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise. J.K Rowling does.

* * *

Harry fell onto the ground as he exited the fireplace. ' _I hate traveling by Floo powder_ ' he thought as he got back on his feet, in the back of his mind he could here Ginny giggling. He looked around and did his best to be surprised and suppress the smile that tried to make its way on his face.

The Headmaster's office was exactly as he remembered it, Paints of the former headmasters lining the walls most of them sleeping or pretending to so they could watch what was happening. Fawkes the Phoenix was on his post watching the three of them as they entered the office. Various trinkets lay about the office. Dumbledore made his way over to his desk and looked up at Harry. "Please sit Harry, we have a few things to discuss."

'That does not sound good' he thought, reconnecting the link between him and Ginny.

'Well might as well sit, just keep your metal barriers up.' She replied.

Harry made his way over to the desk and sat down on one of the chairs facing it. He continued to act a bit shy and surprised by the office. This seemed to make Dumbledore smile. "Now I had wished you could have stayed at your Aunt and Uncle's for the duration of your time at Hogwarts but that fight, the breaking of the wards and the way they treated you have changed things." He said giving Harry a moment to think.

'I hope he was saving the best for last and not considering their neglect to be the least important reason that I left.' He said through the bond.

'If it is then I will beat the snot out of him first chance I get!' Ginny replied angrily.

'What happened to "We can't change the timeline too much.'"' He asked after hearing her response.

'Oh, I will get you for using my own reasoning against me Potter.' she responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Harry smiled in his head before he nodded to Dumbledore who smiled in response. "We can house you in the castle, at least until we can find a family that can house you. But for now it has been a long day and I am sure you would like to get something to eat." He said, Harry's stomach proving his point. "Minerva, can you show Harry to one of the guest quarters?" Dumbledore asked "I am sure he would like to get settled in before going down for dinner."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Of course Albus, if you would follow me, Mister Potter." She said and waited for him to get up before making her way out of the office. Once the two of them were gone Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. 'I did not expect things to go this way, I was hoping a small talking to would work with the Dursleys but I did not expect Harry to call that place wasn't his home.' He thought before letting out a sigh.

"Yes, quite the mess you made Albus" a voice called out, making Dumbledore jump up in surprise, pulling out his wand.

It took a moment for Dumbledore to settle down after recognizing the voice. "Jason Walker, last I checked it is quite rude to come into someone's office while they are not there." He side turning around to see the young man looking out the window in the back of his office.

"Ya well the gargoyle let me in and I need to talk with Fawkes about something. He said turning to face the headmaster and gesturing to the Phoenix. "By the way, you shouldn't leave a letter like this lying around." He said holding up the letter Harry had sent.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I should have put it in my desk drawer or burned it." He replied, realizing the way this conversation is going.

"Well no use dwelling on the past, let's look at the now," Jason said in a serious tone as he walked over to the desk. "How much did you know was going on?" he asked as he looked the Headmaster in the eyes.

Dumbledore sighed and sat back down. "I knew that his Petunia hated magic and was jealous of Lily for having it, I also knew that she would not treat him like I asked. But I did not think he would be sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs or that he would be punished so severely for accidental magic." He replied.

Jason looked at him for a moment before speaking again. "Knowing what you know now would you have still left him there?" he asked his tone was still serious and he maintained eye contact.

Dumbledore remained silent for a few moments. "Yes….I would have. The blood wards we the best protection we could give Harry at the time and are even now considering he still has many enemies up and about."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe this. Do you know what you have done? You are a knowing allowed Child abuse, Albus. Not to mention what will happen if news of THE Harry Potter getting abused and bullied by Muggles gets out. "He said as he continued to stare into Dumbledore's eyes. "Everything you and many others have worked for in Muggle rights would be lost!" he said, raising his voice a bit.

Dumbledore looked down at his desk, trying to avoid Jason's gaze. He remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "I know. But what's done is done. We need to focus on the now and Find a safe place for Harry to live."

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very well, do you have anything in mind?" he asked before sitting down.

Dumbledore nodded. "A few, The Weasleys are one, the Diggorys

are another." He said presenting two ideas.

Jason nodded. "While the Longbottoms are good I don't think Harry needs to go from one strict family to another. The Greengrass could work. While they still lean more towards the Pureblood side they aren't too bad." Jason offered.

Dumbledore nodded but did not seem to be convinced "Amelia Bones could look after him, As the head of DMLE her house is one of the safest around. The Abbots could work as well" Dumbledore offered.

Jason sighed. "I think the Weasleys or the Bones will be our best bet, both are good families and shouldn't cause any problems. We may want to call them here to talk to them first, then we will bring Harry in." He said before standing up. "I trust you can handle that?" he asked receiving a nod in response. "Good, by the way, have you found any of the journals I left behind?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I found a few." He said as he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out three books similar to the one he showed him all those years ago. He set them down on the desk and pushed them towards Jason, who picked them up and nodded. "I haven't had any luck finding out what caused that surge of magic. Without going inside the houses or talking to the inhabitants it will be a while before I have an answer." Jason said and he opened one of the journals and started to look through it.

Dumbledore nodded. "Please keep me informed on your progress." He said before getting up. "Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to schedule." Jason nodded and made his way out of the office. Just as he was about to enter the fireplace Dumbledore called out to him. "Have you given any thought to what we discussed a few weeks ago?" he asked

Jason stopped and turned back to look at Dumbledore, his foot already in the fireplace. "I have and the answer is no." he said politely.

Dumbledore nodded. "Hmm very well. Maybe next year you will reconsider." He said

Jason looked over at Dumbledore before turning back to the fireplace. "I doubt it." He said before throwing some Floo power in and vanishing into the flames.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he thought over the events of the day. He then let out a sigh and turned to look at Fawks "My old friend, how did I get into this mess?" He asked. Fawks just let out a gently shrill in response.

* * *

Meanwhile

Harry followed Professor McGonagall through Hogwarts as they made their way to his temporary living quarters. As they walked Harry couldn't help but notice how empty the halls seemed to feel.

'I guess it can't be helped. After all, it is summer break, the only ones who would be here are the Professors and the ghosts.' He thought through the bond.

'Yeah, we never actually have been to Hogwarts out of the semester. I guess it would be very different from Christmas break.' Ginny replied. Silence reigned as Harry continued to follow his future Transfiguration Professor.

"I assume this has been quite jarring for you Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall said as she continued to walk.

Harry nodded before speaking. "You could say that Professor." He replied politely

"It is quite understandable Mister Potter. Many Muggleborns go through the same thing when they find out they are Witches or Wizards, some take it better than others." She said before glancing back at him. "I can assure you that you have taken all these revelations quite well."

Harry smiled slightly at this. "Thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded and came to a stop turning to a large portrait. "Behind this painting is the room you will be staying in until we can find a more permanent residence for you. They are usually used for guests of the castle, Ministry examiners or parents who are visiting their child due to some sort of accident" She said as she looked over at him. She then turned back towards the painting. "House," she said and the painting swung inwards, revealing a nice bedroom with two wardrobes along one wall and a desk and table along the other. On the same wall as the desk was another door that Harry assumed led to a bathroom.

"Whenever you want to enter just say "House" and the door will open for you. You cannot change the password. Also, some of the staff may drop by to check in on you while you are here." She explained as Harry entered the room and started to look around.

"Tomorrow after breakfast we will head to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, clothes, and wand. Breakfast is at Seven O'clock Dinner is in a few minutes, if you will follow me I will take you there now." She explained.

Harry finished his quick tour of the room and nodded, following Professor McGonagall out of the room and down the hall.

'I am worried Ginny. If I run into Snape how will he react to me staying here.' Harry thought nervously.

'Not well I would assume. I guess you will just have to roll with it, be as polite as you can, maybe show an interest in potions if the courses are brought up.' She said offering some advice.

Harry nodded in response and continued to follow Professor McGonagall as they made it to the great hall. Once inside Harry smiled as he pretended to be in awe of the large room. The four tables that usually fill the room are pushed to the side and in their place is one circular table where the rest of the teachers are currently seated "During the terms, students will come here to eat Breakfast lunch and dinner at one of the four tables. Each table is assigned to one of the four school houses." She explained as they made their way towards the table in the middle of the room. "Though for today you can sit with us at the summer table." She said as they got closer.

The rest of the teachers looked up as they neared the table most of them were surprised though one teacher has his usual sneer as he took notice of Harry. Professor Sprout was the first to speak up.

"Minerva who is this?" she asked politely as she looked at Harry, already guessing who he was.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Pomona this is young Mister Potter." She said before raising a hand to stop any interruptions. "Due to his home life being rather…hostile, we have decided to have him stay at Hogwarts till we can find a family to take him in," she explained. "Please refrain from asking anything about his life unless necessary. Poppy after dinner would you give Mister Potter an examination and make sure he is up today on his shots?" She asked, turning to the school nurse.

Madam Pomfrey nodded along with the rest of the teachers. "I will do it first thing after dinner" she replied before returning to her meal.

Professor McGonagall smiled and turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, these are the Professors who teach at Hogwarts." She said before gesturing to each one.

"Madam Pomfrey who is the School Nurse, Madam Hooch who gives Flying lessons to First years, Professor Pomona Sprout she teaches Herbology and is the head of house for Hufflepuff, Professor Filius Flitwick who teaches Charms and is the Head of House Ravenclaw, Professor Aurora Sinistra who teaches Astronomy, Professor Septima Vector who teaches Arithmancy, Professor Silvanus Kettleburn who teaches Care of Magical Creatures Professor Bathsheda Babbling who teaches the Study of Ancient Runes and Professor Snape who teaches Potions and is the Head of house Slytherin." She said introducing each Professor at the table.

"Our Defense Against the Dark arts Professor and Muggle Studies Professor are both absent at the moment."

Harry nodded and smiled at the Professors at the table. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm sorry to impose on you during my stay here." He said trying to maintain a somewhat shy domineer." Some of the teachers tried to reassure him but Professor Snape remained quiet as he watched Harry closely with his trademark sneer.

Harry then took one of the empty seats at the table. Professor McGonagall sits in the empty chair next to him. After a few moments conversations between the Professors continue albeit somewhat quieter than they would have been.

After a few minutes, Harry decides to speak up. "Um excuse me Professor Snap?" he asked turning to the Potions Master.

Snape turned towards him. "Yes?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Professor McGonagall said you teach Potions. What can potions do? I only learned about Magic today so I have not had a chance to research any of the courses and I imagine potions can do more than Muggles think." He said trying to be polite and build a bridge with Snape.

Snape looked at him for a moment before speaking. "You are correct, the art of brewing potions making is rather difficult for those who don't have the aptitude or knowledge and can be quite dangerous for those who fool around." He said in the same tone of voice that he had in Harry's first potion class.

"But for those to take the time to study and practice the art of Potion making can be quite beneficial, Ranging from simple cures to bring to back from to brink of death, from altering the mind to change one's self." He said giving a brief overview of the capabilities of potions.

Harry nodded as he listened. "Are there any books you could recommend for learning about potions and the ingredients?" Harry asked politely. Snape raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you want to know about the ingredients?" he asked he usual sneer seemed to lessen a bit.

"Well, I would imagine that they interact differently with different things, like Muggle chemistry and cooking." He said continuing his polite tone of voice. "If I know how they interact together I could avoid an accident while preparing them and brewing the potion." Harry said as he explained his reasoning.

Snape looked at Harry for a moment before he nodded. "I could come up with a short list that could compliment your school list. When do you plan on going to Diagon Alley?" he asked

"Tomorrow I think." Harry said as he turned to Professor McGonagall who nodded in response.

"I will get the list to Minerva in the morning as I imagine she would be taking you there." He said before turning his attention back to his dinner. Harry does the same. The rest of dinner continued with some small talk among the Professors. Harry occasionally asked the professors about the subject they teach. Once Dinner was over Professor McGonagall lead him back to his room. Once there she bade him goodnight before heading off.

Harry sighed before smiling. 'I can't believe that worked.' He thought with a smile. 'Now I just have to hope that I end up living with the Weasleys.'

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere_

Jason stared out at the sunset as he pondered the events of the day. "I wonder if I should have told Albus the truth." He thought out loud. The truth was while he did not figure out what caused the magical surge he had an idea and seeing Harry Potter had all but confirmed it. "Harry is responsible for the surge at his former home that much is obvious, but who is responsible for the second one? And what did they do?" he muttered before he walked over to his desk and looked at the journals Albus had found. 'Just one more left and it has one of the more dangerous ideas in it.' he thought as he opened one of the journals up and flipped through its pages. "I never did complete some of these spells…" he muttered as he looked through the some of his old projects. "Some of these were rather ambitious." He said as he continued to read eventually coming to a stop. "Temporalibus Spiritus Iter huh…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am offer to work on the next chapter of my Naruto story. Also big thanks to a few people who messaged me, pointing out some errors in the previous chapters.


	5. Shopping and a New Home

I do not own Harry Pottor, J.K Rowling does along with any companies involed.

"Normal talking"

'thoughts'

' _bond communication/telepathy'_

Ginny was having a great day. Her husband was away from his abusive relatives and was going to head to Diagon ally today. With any luck, she was going to Dally as well to help with shopping for her brother.

'I just hope Mom with let me come with her, I'd rather not try and sneak out of the house.' She thought, already trying to think of a way to do it just in case.

Ginny made her way downstairs where the rest of her family was already seated around the table. She greeted each of them before sitting down to enjoy Breakfast. Just as she was about to dig in there was a familiar whoosh of the fireplace lighting up.

Ginny and the rest of her brothers turned to the fireplace as their father got up and made his way over. Professor Dumbledore, This is a surprise." Arthur said as he saw who was calling.

"Yes I am sorry to call at such an early time but I need to talk to you and Molly in my office soon. I have an urgent matter I need help sorting out and you two might be able to help." Dumbledore said, explaining his reason for calling.

Arthur blinked for a moment before he nodded. "S-Sure thing we will be over in a bit. Is anyone else coming?" he asked.

"Yes, Madam Bones and Lord Greengrass will be here as well," Dumbledore replied. Arthur's eyes widened at the second name.

"N-not to question you Professor but are you sure that is a good idea? The Greengrass are pro Pureblood." He said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded. "I know but they did not join Voldemort during the war." He said ignoring Arthur flinching. "Plus what we need to talk about could help bring them more over to our side."

Arthur hesitated for a moment before nodded. "OK, I'll trust you on this Professor. Molly and I will be over in a bit, once we finish up Breakfast and get the kids settled." He said receiving a nod before Dumbledore vanished.

Arthur returned to the Kitchen. "Ok change of plans today. The Headmaster needs to talk to us about something in his Office. We will be leaving once Breakfast is cleaned up. Percy, you will be in charge while we're gone." He said receiving various forms of nods in response. He then turned to Ron. "If it does not take too long we can go to Diagon Ally afterward to pick up what we can."

Ron nods and goes back to eating his Breakfast. Ginny watches her parents before turning her attention back to her food. 'This didn't happen last time.' She thought before opening her connection with Harry. 'Harry, did Dumbledore say anything about a meeting today?' She asked as she continued to eat Breakfast.

' _No I don't recall him saying anything. Why do you ask?_ ' Harry replied somewhat confused.

' _Dumbledore just Floo called my Mom and Dad, asking them to come over for a meeting with a few others but I did not hear who they were._ ' She said glancing at her parents.

' _I'll keep an ear out on my end to see if I can find anything out._ ' Harry replied.

' _Thank Harry, I love you._ ' Ginny said with a small smile.

' _I love you too Gin._ ' Harry responded before closing the link.

 _Hogwarts_

Harry sighed as he finished gathering his things. "I can't wait to get this over with." He muttered as he waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. He had an early Breakfast in his room and was just waiting for her to arrive so they could go to Diagon Ally.

'I hope I can get Hedwig again.' He thought as he paced around his room somewhat anxiously. After a few moments, the portrait to his room opened and he turned to see Professor McGonagall enter.

"Are you ready to go Mister Potter?" she asked in her usual tone of voice.

"Yes, ma'am." He said and followed her out of the room. They made their way through the castle to Professor McGonagall's office. Once there they walked over to the fireplace. "I assume you remember how to use Floo powder?" she asked. Harry nodded and took some Floo powder from the bowl next to the fireplace.

"The address is "The Leaky Cauldron"." She said and gestured for Harry to go first.

Harry walked into the fireplace and threw the Floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron." He called out and Professor McGonagall's office vanished from sight. In its place is the Leaky Cauldron's bar room.

Harry steps out of the fireplace and looks around the currently empty bar. After a moment the fireplace lights up and Professor McGonagall walks out. "She nods to Tom the barman and then turns to Harry. "Come along Mister Potter." She said quietly and lead him out into the ally way. Once out there she turned to look at Harry.

"Now what closely Mister Potter, you will need to do this on your own." She said as she took out her wand and started tapping on the stone wall. After entering the combination the bricks moved to the side revealing Diagon Ally.

"Welcome Mister Potter to Diagon Ally, It is here that you can find everything you need for your time at Hogwarts." She said before turning to look at Harry who was faking a look of wonder.

Harry nodded and walked through the opening in the wall, Professor McGonagall followed him. "First we should withdraw some money from your trust fund." She said and started to lead the way to Gringotts.

As they made their way there Harry looked around at the shops and spotted Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Professor, what is Quidditch?" he asked politely, turning back to look at her.

Professor McGonagall looked down at Harry. "Quidditch is the main sport of the wizarding world. It is played in the air on Broomsticks and there are seven players on each team: A Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker." She said before taking a breath.

"The Chasers try to throw a ball known as a quaffle through one of three hoops, ever goal gains a team ten points. The Keeper guards their team's hoops. The Beaters use bats to knock to other balls known as bludgers at the opposing team. And finally, the Seeker looks for the final ball known as the Golden Snitch. Catching the Snitch ends the game and gains that team 150 points." She said explaining the basics of Quidditch"

Harry nodded after Professor McGonagall finishes her explanation. "Sounds like fun." he said.

Professor McGonagall politely nodded as the two of them continued to make their way towards Gringotts. Once inside they made their way to one of the counters. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry as they walked. "Everyone that works here is a Goblin and Wizards and goblins do not have the best of relationships, but if you are polite and straightforward with them, chances are they will be polite back." She said before she turned back towards the desk. Harry nodded in understanding and followed her.

Once they arrived at the desk the goblin looked up at the two of them. "Can I help you." He said as he looked at the two of them.

Professor McGonagall nodded and took out a key. "Yes, Mister Potter would like to make a withdraw from his account." She said gesturing to Harry. "Here is his key." She added as she set the key down on the desk.

The goblin picked up the key and looked at it for a bit before turning towards the two of them. "Due to Mister Potter being absent from the Wizarding world for so long we need to confirm it is him." He said before setting a small bowl and knife in front of Harry. "Just prick your finger and let some blood drop into the bowl. It will confirm if you are one Harry James Potter."

Harry nodded and picked up the objects. He winced as he cut his thumb a bit and let the blood drop into the bowl. After a few drops of blood entered the bowl glowed green and the Goblin nodded.

"You are indeed Harry James Potter. You will have access to your Trust fund Vault which consists of ten thousand Galleons, which is refreshed each year. When you come of age you will gain access to the main Potter Family Vault. If you would like to know more about your accounts you can schedule an appointment later with of our accountants which I highly recommend, your family has a lot of active investments that has caused a significant amount to build up in the primary family vault plus interest."

Harry nodded. "I will remember to do so at a later date, but for now I would just like to withdraw money for school supplies. also do you have some sort of bag I can safely store my money in?" he asked"

The goblin nodded and handed him a small pouch. "it is enchanted to be bigger on the inside, it should hold more than enough." He said and then turned to another Goblin. "Griphook!" he called out and the goblin walked over to them. "Please take Mister Potter to his Trust vault."

Griphook nodded. "If you would follow me." He said and walked off. Harry and Professor McGonagall quickly followed him. They made their way into the cave and took the cart down to Harry's vault. Once they Harry filled up a bag with money they made their way out of the vault cave.

After leaving Gringotts they made their way over to Madam Malkin's to get his robes, luckily Draco was not there this time. They then made their way to get a trunk to make it easier to care stuff around.

Harry walked up to the counter and looked at the clerk. "Um Excuse me I am going to Hogwarts and I need to buy a trunk." He said

The Clerk smiled at him. "Well, you came to the right place. We have trunks of all sizes. Do you want a normal one with featherweight charm? Or do you want one of our multi-compartment trunks?" The cleric asked, coming out from behind the counter to show off the different trunks.

Harry thought for a bit. "Can you tell me about the multi-compartment trunks?" he asked.

The clerk nodded. "We have trunks with as many as nine compartments, though they do get rather expensive due to the enchantments and charms that go into making them."

Harry nodded in understanding. "How much does a seven compartment trunk cost?" he asked

The clerk looked at him but nodded. "A seven compartment trunk with protection and featherweight charms cost 100 Galleon. Rather pricy but if you can afford it they are very useful." The Clerk said, looking at him curiously.

Harry nodded and took out his expanded wallet and poured out the necessary amount of money. "I'll take a Seven compartment trunk." He said, much to the surprise of the Clerk and Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall recovers first. "Mister Potter, are you sure you want to spend that much on a trunk?" she asked. "After all you shouldn't need a trunk that big. Maybe a Three Compartment Trunk would be better."

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No, I think I will go with this one." He said before turning back to the Clerk. "Can I get the different Compartments set up to hold specific things?" he asked politely.

The Clerk finally recovered and nodded. "Sure just tell me what you want and I can set it up for a small fee." He said as he pulled out a quill, a thing of parchment and a bottle of ink.

Harry went quiet for a bit as he pretended to think about what he wanted. "The first compartment will hold clothes. The second will hold potions and potion ingredients and cauldrons. The third holds Quidditch gear. The fourth and fifth holds all the books I will get over the years for school and such. The sixth will hold tools and such for my other classes. The seventh will be for random stuff." Harry said after pretending to think for a bit.

The Clerk nods as he writes all of this down. "OK I can do that; it will just be another 50 Galleons." The Clerk said as he looked back up at Harry. "I should have it read in a couple minutes if you want to wait."

Harry nodded and stepped off to the side to wait while the Clerk went to get one of the trunks and make the modifications. After several minutes the Clerk came back with a trunk with seven locks on it. "Here you go, Mister Potter." He said and Harry handed over the extra 50 Galleons.

"Thank sir," Harry said before he grabbed his trunk and made his way out of the store, Professor McGonagall followed him out.

The two of them made their way to Flourish and Blots and picked out his school books along with a few extras for the different classes. Once they were finished there they moved on to get his Cauldron and potion tools and ingredients.

Once they were finished there they made their way to Eyelops Owl Emporium to pick out pet. Harry Quickly looked around and smiled when he saw a familiar snowy owl with amber eyes. "Sir, how much for the Snow Owl?" he asked pointing over to one of his oldest friends.

"That will be seven galleons, young man. Is there anything else you want?" the Clerk asked. Harry Nodded and bought a cage, perch and some treats. Harry smiled at his friend and stroked her feathers gently before they continued on their way to their last destination: Olivander's.

Once they walked in Harry looked around the dusty store with interest. After a moment an elderly man came out from behind some shelves and smiled. "AH, Mister Potter I have been waiting for you." He said and walked over to her. "It feels like only yesterday your Parents were getting their wands."

Harry nodded as he looked at the old wandmaker. "Every one of my wands uses one type of wood and one of three cores: Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn hair, and Phoenix tail feather. So what is your wand hand?" he asked as he walked over to one of his shelves.

Harry raised his right hand and a tape measure came over and started to measure him like last time. After a couple moments, the search began. While they were going through wands a question popped into Harry's head and he looked up at Olivander. "Sir, you said all your wands have one type of core. Can wands have more than one core?" he asked politely.

Olivander smiled. "Yes, but it is quite rare and sometimes dangerous. You see, the cores have to be compatible with each other. Even then you can run the risk of overpowering the wand with two cores if you are not careful in the crafting." He explained.

Harry nodded before posing another question. "What about different types of woods together. Is that possible?" Harry asked as Olivander came back with another wand. When he heard Harry's question he stopped and turned to look at him.

"Two types of woods? Yes, that has been tried, many times. But there is a big problem with that, however, a lot of the times the woods either cancel each other's properties out or weaken the wand making them break on their first use. Some wand makers have claimed to have successfully made a wand with two different types of woods over the long history of wand making but no one has come forth with an actual wand."

Harry nodded as Olivander gave him another wand to try and it was quickly taken from him. 'This is going to take just as long as last time isn't it' he thought. He was quickly proven right as the number of wands continued to increase.

"I wonder," Olivander said as he brought out another wand. "An unusual combination: 11' inch, Holly with Phoenix feather core, nice and supple." He said handing it over to Harry.

Harry as took the wand he felt a familiar warmth and smiled at the wand before looking up at Olivander. "I believe we have found your wand, Most curious." He said as he moved back to the counter. Harry already know what was curious about it but decided to let events repeat themselves.

"Umm excuse me but what is curious about it?" he asked as he walked over to the counter to pay for his wand.

Oilvander turned to Harry. "I remember every wand I have sold Mister Potter, ever one." He said cryptically. "The Phoenix that gave the feather for that wand gave just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for that wand when its brother…Gave you that scar."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in surprised at Olivander's statement.

"I think we can expect great things from you Mister Potter, After all, You-Know-Who did great things, terrible yes but great." He said before moving back to the counter.

Harry pretended to take a moment to recover before following Olivander to the counter. "Um do you also sell anything to hold my wand?" he asked. "I would rather not keep it in my pocket the whole time."

Olivander smiled. "Yes, I sell wand holsters. As well." He said and walked over to a shelve pulling out some holsters. "Which type do you prefer: thigh, belt, ankle or wrist?" he asked pointing to the different ones.

Harry thought for a few moments. "A wrist one and a belt one please."

Olivander nodded. "Very good choice, the wrist one is enchanted so that with a flick of the wrist you can summon your wand into your hand." He said as he handed one over. "That will be twenty Sickles."

Harry nodded and gave him two galleons. "Keep the change." He said with a smile before taking the belt holster and putting it on, sliding his new wand inside. He then turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Is there anything else we need to get Professor?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, we have all we need Mister Potter, we should head back to Hogwarts. I am sure Dumbledore will have some news on where you will be staying by now."

Harry nodded and followed her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

 _Meanwhile_

Albus Dumbledore paced his office as he waited for his guest to arrive, he had been thinking about this meeting since he had arranged it. "Bones, Weasley or Greengrass, all have pros and cons to them." He muttered as he continued to pace his office, Fawkes watching him as he does so.

After a few moments his fireplace lit up and Madam Bones walked out. "Good day to you Albus." She said with a polite bow.

"And to you too Amelia, I am sorry for pulling you away from your work but this is a very important matter that I want to have sorted out today." He said and gestured for her to take a seat.

As she sat down the fireplace ignited again, Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped out of it. Greeting Professor, Madam Bones." Arthur said, shaking their hands before taking a seat.

Albus nodded. "Good we are just waiting on one more person, he should be arriving shortly."

The others nodded and after a few moments the fireplace light up one last time. A man in his mid or late thirties walked out. He was 5"9 with medium length blonde hair. He was dressed in semi-formal robes.

"Greetings Albus, Madam Bones, Mister, and Missus Weasley, I hope you are all well." He said with a polite bow.

Madam bones stood up and returned the bow. "Lord Greengrass." She said politely, the man just shook his head. "I am doing quite well, how are you?"

"This is not a formal setting Amelia you can call me Cyrus. And I am doing fine." He said politely. "Amanda had to stay home to look after the kids so she could not make it." He said looking at Dumbledore.

"That is quite alright Cyrus, hopefully, you can discuss this meeting with her when we are done." Albus said with a smiled and conjured up another chair. "Now that we are all here we can get straight to business. Recently it has been discovered that a upcoming student of Hogwarts is in need of a new home. Their relatives were not fond of having Magic in their home and it was deemed too dangerous for them to stay." He explained The Weasley's looked a bit shocked while Amelia and Cyrus maintained a calm look on their faces.

"Who is the child?" Amelia asked calmly.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before speaking. "Harry Potter."

Cyrus and Amelia's calm masks broke at the name. "Are you saying that The Boy Who Lived was in a abusive home?" Cyrus asked in a serious tone of voice.

Dumbledore seemed to think over his answer for a few moments before answer. "From what we can tell his relatives seem to have a hatred of magic, while we currently have no evidence of any physical abuse we know they did neglect him quite severely." He said hoping that would satisfy everyone.

Arthur and Molly looked at him in shock while Cyrus and Amelia narrowed their eyes. "As much as I hate to say this we have more important matters to attend to then these Muggles, however, we will be discussing this further Albus, you can be sure of that." Amelia said sternly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, to get right down to it, I have asked you all here to try and find a new home for Mister Potter among one of your families," Dumbledore said as he watched them carefully. The Weasleys', Amelia's and Cyrus' eyes widen, but Amelia and Cyrus quickly collect themselves. "Each of your families offer something you Mister Potter needs." He said before turning to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Arthur, the reason your family was chosen as an option is due to the loving environment you and Molly have in your home. Plus it would give young Harry plenty of opportunities to make some friends with your children before the term starts." Dumbledore said before turning to Amelia.

"Amelia, the reason we invited you is because while strict you also have a caring home. You would also be able to help bring Harry up to speed on the laws and rules of our world faster than the Weasleys and just like the Weasley's Harry could befriend Susan and her friends before the start of term." Amelia nodded in understand before Dumbledore turned to Cyrus

"Cyrus, like with Amelia, you could help teach Harry the laws of our world and help him learn about the noble houses and their relationships to each other. Just like with Amelia, Harry could become friends with your daughters before the start of term. Also, he could experience the family environment he could find with the Weasleys."

Cyrus nodded and leaned back in his chair as he thought over this. "I can see you have put some thought into this Albus." He said before glancing to the others to try and get a read on them. Arthur and Amelia were deep in thought while Molly looked a bit worried.

Dumbledore looked at the four of them. "Do any of you have any questions?" he asked

"Would this be formal adoption or would it just be taking care of him till he is seventeen?" Aruther asked after a few moments.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not it would just be looking after him during his breaks from Hogwarts and until he has a house of his own." He said. Arthur nodded and started whispering with Molly.

After a few moments of thinking, Amelia spoke up. "I will take him in," she said politely. The other turned to look at her. "My home is one of the safest due to the amount of wards around it,. Like Dumbledore said there is a lot I can teach him about our world and the Ministry. And as nice as the Weasleys are, I don't think it would be a good idea for Harry to live with them. No offense but it's possible that your children might overwhelm him." She said turning to look at Arthur and Molly.

"None taken Amelia." Arthur said with a smile.

Amelia turned towards Cyrus. "Do you have any objection?" she asked.

Cyrus shook his head. "I have none, though I think it might be a good idea for Mister Potter to meet with kids other than Susan, maybe have my daughters or the Weasleys come over for a get together of sorts." He suggested.

Amelia nodded. "Makes sense, but after he settles in, we wouldn't want to stress him out too much." Arthur, Molly, and Cyrus nodded.

Dumbledore smiled, stood up and reached out his hand towards Amelia Bones. "Very well, Mister Potter should be getting back from his trip to Diagon Alley in a few hours, would you like to stay here Amelia or should I call you when he gets back?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I have some things to do at the DMLE. Just call me when he gets here and we can explain everything to him." She said letting go of Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Of course, also it might be a good idea to tell young Susan soon, I am sure she will be delighted." He said with a smile.

Amelia nodded. "I better get going I have things to take care of." She said and turned to Cyrus, Arthur, and Molly. "A good day to you all." She then made her way to the fireplace and traveled back to her office.

Cyrus bowed to everyone politely and left as well. Arthur turned to Dumbledore. "Well I have to get going, I have work to take care of." He said and kissed Molly on the cheek. "I will see you when I get home." Arthur then made his way over to the fireplace and left as well, Molly followed shortly after.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair. "At least I know Harry will be safe." He said. Fawkes let out a gently tune they seemed to relax him. "Thank you old friend, sadly I must get back to work there is a lot to take care of." He said and made his way out of the office.

Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble writing few of the scenes but I think I managed to get it all done. Next time Harry goes to his new home, and meets some of his soon to be school mates. I started using the free version of Grammerly to help find mistakes in my writing, hopefully it is helping.

While I did not list how much money Harry has I did have a estimate that I sorted out a while ago, I just want to fix it up so it isn't too absurd.


	6. A New Life

Amelia Bones appeared the fireplace of her house after leaving the meeting with Dumbledore. She quickly looked around the living room. 'Ok first things first, find Susan, tell her about the meeting and then head back to work.' She thought as she made her way through the house, looking for her niece.

She quickly arrived at Susan's bedroom door and knocked. "Susan? Are you in there?" she asked politely.

After a brief moment, the door opened and an eleven-year-old red-hair girl looked up at her. "Yes Aunty do you need something?" she asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I just came from a meeting a need to inform you about something." She said and gestured to Susan's bed. The two of them walked into the room and sat down beside each other. "What is it? Did something happen?" she asked somewhat worriedly.

Amelia shook her head. "No, nothing bad has happened. I was asked to take in a young wizard who recently found himself homeless." She explained. "He is almost eleven years old so he is a bit younger than you."

Susan looked up at her Aunt and nodded before looking down at her feet nervously. "W-When will he get here?" she asked

"Amelia watched her niece carefully before replying. "Sometime later today, I am, going to be picking him up after he finishes his Hogwarts shopping."

Susan nodded. "W-what's his name?" she asked nervously.

Amelia watched her Niece again for a brief moment before answering. "Harry Potter."

Susan's head shot up and her eyes widened as she stared at her aunt. "H-h-h-Harry Potter is going to be living with us?!" she asked. "T-that's Awesome! I can't wait to tell Hannah." She said bouncing up and down in excitement.

Amelia nodded. "Settle down Susan. Yes, due to certain circumstances he could no longer stay at his current residence and I was one of the people asked if I could look after him during his time at school." She explained. "You can tell Hannah but be sure she knows not to spread it around, I would rather the knowledge of Harry staying with us not spread around too much." She added sternly.

Susan took a moment to settle down before nodding. "Sure thing Aunty I'll tell her to keep it a secret."

Amelia smiled and ruffled Susan's hair. "That's my girl. Now I need to head back to the office. I'll be back later with Harry." She said before standing up and making her way out of the room. After she closed the door she could hear her niece rushing around to get ready. 'ah to be young again.' She thought with a smile as she made her way back to the fireplace. 'I just hope she doesn't scare Harry with her excitement.'

Greengrass Manor

Cyrus appeared in his family's fireplace and casuals walked out, made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering it he found his wife, Lauren, along with his daughters Daphne and Astoria, baking something. Amanda looked up from her work and smiled. "Welcome home Cyrus." She said setting the bowl of ingredients down and made her way over to him.

Cyrus smiled at Lauren and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Good to be home, Amanda." He said before turning to look at his two daughters walked over and hugged him. "Welcome back Father." Daphne said with a small smile.

Cyrus returned her hug and smiled back. "Good to be back, Daphne, Astoria." He said before releasing them from the hug.

Amanda smiled at the three of them before she turned to her husband. "So what was the meeting about?"

Cyrus glanced at his daughters before turning back to his wife. "Dumbledore was looking for a family to take in an orphaned Wizard. Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley were also there." He explained.

Lauren looked at Cyrus and tilted her head slightly "That doesn't make sense. Why would the headmaster be looking into a child's living situation?"

Cyrus smiled at her. "It does when the child in question is Harry Potter." He replied.

Lauren's, Daphne's and Astoria's eyes widened at this. Amanda was the first to recover. "H-Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" she asked.

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, he recently lost his home due to his Muggle relatives having a… distrust of magic and thus did not like him or treat him as they should have.. Dumbledore would not go into any more details than that. However, Amelia Bones was there and she told Dumbledore they would be discussing it later." He explained much to the shock of his family.

"Anyway at the meeting, it was decided that Mister Potter would live with Amelia and her Niece for the time being. However, it was also decided that after he settles it to try and introduce him to a few kids about his own age." He said turning to look at his daughters. "What do the two of you think?"

Daphne and Astoria looked at each other and then turned to their father and nodded, unable to find their voices after hearing all of this.

Cyrus smiled. "Very good, I will talk with Amelia in a day or two and see when she thinks a good time would be." He said and walked off to his office.

Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Once Amelia made it back to her office she collapsed into her chair. "What a mess. She muttered as she closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. 'First I need to find someone to secretly investigate Harry's relatives. But who can I trust not to make this mess even worse.' She thought.

After a few moments, there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." she called out.

In came a one of her Aurors, John Wilson, with a small stack of parchment. "Madam Bones. We finished the background check you asked for on the donator of that scanning device." He said and set the papers down on her desk. "It was a bit tricky due to time that the subject spent in the Department of Mysteries but we eventually managed to get a very basic overview of his time that. To put it simply: Perfect record." He said as she started to look over the report. "At least that's what we thought at first."

Amelia glanced up at him and gestured for him to continue.

"We also have reports of the subject being an Auror, spending time in as a member in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as well as spending some time at St. Mungo's as a Mind Healer." He explained which caused Amelia's eyes to widen.

"How could he have been in all four professions?" She asked as she looked at the report again.

"We had the same reactions Ma'am but then we noticed another oddity." He said as he walked to the other side of the desk. "If you look here, here and here." He said as he pointed to different parts of the report.

Amelia's Eyes widened and she slowly turned John. "Send the man an Express Owl we need to figure this out."

John nodded and walked from the room. Amelia sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Today seems to be full of surprises." She muttered before she turned her attention to the rest of the paperwork on her desk.

The Burrow

Arthur and Molly stepped out of the fireplace and into their home. With a quick glance, they noticed Ginny on the couch reading a book, the Twins on the floor playing Exploding Snap and Ron playing Chess with Percy.

"So what was the meeting about?" Ginny asked as she glanced over the top of her book.

Arthur looked at Molly who nodded back. "Albus need a family to watch over a boy had to leave his place of residence. It was decided he would live with the Bones but he encouraged the other families to try and interact with him once he got settled." He explained.

Ginny's eyes briefly narrowed but quickly relaxed. "Who was the boy?" she asked in a curious tone despite already having a pretty good idea.

"It was Harry Potter," Molly said before she quickly raised her hand to stop the barrage of questions that were about to be unleashed. "His relatives did not like magic and he had to leave their home. Amelia Bones was the first to speak up in taking him in but in a few days we will try and arrange a time for a few of you to get together." She explained.

All of them nodded but internally Ginny was frowning. "I'm going to my room to do some more reading." She said and made her way upstairs. Once she was in her room she locked the door and opened her link with Harry.

'Harry we need to talk now!' She yelled through their bond as she pretended to turn her attention back to her book.

'What is it is something wrong Gin?' Harry asked hurriedly.

'Is something wrong? You bet something wrong! Dumbledore had a meeting with Mom, Dad and Amelia Bones on where you should live and Amelia is the one who is going to take you in!' she yelled back.

After a few moments of thinking, Harry replied 'Ok calm down Ginny this is not too bad.'

'Not too bad? Not too BAD?! You're my husband and having to live with someone other than your wife, which you have repeatedly stated you deeply miss over the years, is not too bad?!' she yelled back in an agitated tone.

'Ginny calm down and think about this. Yes, I deeply miss you and want to be by your side, but do you really think that your family would let an abused eleven-year-old boy spend a lot of time alone with their ten-year-old daughter?' he said. 'Not only that but how do you think they will act when we get together as a couple? Your brothers will probably watch us like hawks, your mother will probably try to keep the two of us busy to keep us from having any sort of "alone time".'

Ginny paused as she thought this through. 'Ok, I guess that makes sense.' She said still obviously upset about this.

Harry sighed internally. 'Think about it this way: with me living somewhere else your brothers and mom might be a bit more relaxed when we become a couple.'

After a bit, Ginny nodded. 'Ok I don't like it but I guess it will be fine for now.' She said with a sigh.

'It will be ok Ginny. Once we are both at Hogwarts we will have some time together, just the two of us.' He replied.

'I am going to hold you to that Potter.' Ginny replied back somewhat playfully. 'I love you, Harry.'

'I love you too Ginny.' Harry replied before he closed the link.

The Leaky Cauldron

Harry sighed and looked up from his book at Professor McGonagal. Due to how long the shopping trip took. The two of them had decided to get a bite to eat before heading back to Hogwarts. After they finished their meal they went to the fireplace and floo'd back to Hogwarts, this time going to the Headmaster's Office.

Dumbledore looked up as they stepped out of the fireplace. "Ah Harry, Minerva, excellent timing. I need to speak with both of you." He said and gestured for them to sit down. The two of them sat down in the chairs indicated and looked at the Headmaster.

"While you were gone Harry I contacted a few people I know who could take you in during your time at Hogwarts. BY the end of our meeting it was decided that Amelia Bones would take you in," he said and raised a hand to stop any incoming questions. "Now I know you might be upset at us having this meeting without you but you must understand that you are still eleven years old even in the magical world decision would still be made for you at this age." He explained.

Harry nodded. "I understand sir." He replied. "Umm could you tell me a bit about Miss Bones?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course, she is the current head of the Magical Department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry. She has a Niece about your age who will be attending Hogwarts this fall alongside you. She can be strict but she is kind, with a strong sense of justice." he said giving a brief coverage of Amelia Bones.

"However I should warn you, due to her job it is very likely that she will ask you about your time with the Dursleys, likely to help you get justice for what was done to you. I tell you this not to warn you against telling her but so you will hopefully feel more comfortable when the time comes."

Harry nodded in understanding. "When will I meet her?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "She asked that I inform her when you finished your shopping so I can call her right now if you like."

Harry pretended to think over his options for a bit before nodding. "I would like that very much, sir."

Dumbledore nodded before making his way over to the fireplace. He threw some Floo powder in and stuck his head through. "Madam Bones your new charge is here." He said and pulled his head out.

After a few moments, the fireplace light up again and out stepped a somewhat elderly woman. She glanced around the room and quickly noticed Harry. "Greetings Mister Potter, I am Amelia Bones, Head of the MDLE. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said and politely head out her hand.

Harry nodded and shook it. "The pleasure is mine Madam Bones and please call me Harry." He said with a small smile.

Amelia nodded. "Very well then, I hope you have all your stuff packed." She said and Harry nodded. "Very good we should get going. I know Susan is dying to meet you." She said and gestured to the fireplace. "Have you traveled by Floo before?"

Harry nodded. "Yes though it's not my favorite form of travel."

Amelia smiled. "That's understandable. Just Call out Bones Manor." She said and gestured for him to go first.

Harry blinked and looked at Hedwig and his trunk. "What about my stuff?" he asked somewhat worried tone.

Amelia smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll bring them through when I come." She said.

Harry nodded and grabbed some floo powder. "Bones Manor." He called out and vanished in the flames, quickly reappearing at the manor. He quickly stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. He was in a pretty nice living room. Some bookshelves lined one of the walls. There was a couch not that far away. On the couch was a red-haired girl around his age that he recognized as Susan Bones.

Susan looked up at the fireplace light up and her eyes widened as Harry Potter stopped out. She quickly collected herself and stood up. "Hello, Harry and welcome to Bones Manor. I'm Susan." She said and nervously held out her hand.

Harry smiled at her and shook her hand. "Hello, Susan it's nice to meet you." He replied, smiling slightly.

Susan returned his smile nervously and the fireplace light up again. Amelia stepped out with Hedwig and his trunk. She glanced up at smiled. "Ah, Susan I'm glad to see you're here." She said setting Harry's stuff down to the side. "Can you show Harry to his room?" she asked.

Susan nodded excitedly. "Sure thing Aunty. Come this way, Harry." She said and picked up Hedwig's cage before walking off. Harry grabbed his trunk and quickly followed her, smiling to himself. 'The next few years are going to be interesting.'

Elsewhere

Jason sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked over the report he had written for Dumbledore and shook his head. "Still not enough information to say for sure what has happened. If he would just give me access to those houses I could possibly figure it out." He said in an annoyed tone of voice before setting the parchment back down. He glanced to the left side of his desk and picked up the red and gold feather he had acquired a day ago. "What are you trying to tell me, Fawkes?" He said as he thought back to his meeting with the Phoenix.

Flashback Hogwarts

Jason stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmasters Office. "Dumbledore I need to ask…" he started to say but noticed he was not there. As he looked around he saw that Fawkes was on his perch watching him. "Is Dumbledore here?" he asked as he walked over to the Phoenix.

Fawkes looked at him and shook his head before letting out a small sad tune.

Jason watched him for a moment before nodding. "I guess I will wait then." He said and started to look around the office. As he looked at the desk he saw what seemed to be a letter laying there. Jason sighed as his curiosity got the better of him and he moved around the desk so he could read the letter.

As he read it a frown appeared on his face. Once he was finished he turned to look at Fawkes. "I take it he left to deal with this?" he asked gesturing to the piece of paper. Fawkes looked at him and nodded, letting out a sad tune.

Jason shook his head. "You really messed up this time Albus." He muttered as started to walk to the back of the office when he started to hear another tune from Fawkes. At first, it felt sad but it quickly changed to one of hope and happiness. Jason looked at Fawkes confused. "Is something going on Fawkes?" he asked as he walked back over to the Phoenix who just let out the same tune.

Jason watched him confused. "You never sang a tune like that for me. All the tunes you usual gave me were uplifting but not like this." He said as he watched the Phoenix closely. "You know something don't you?"

Fawkes just stared at him and sang another tune, one of joy and hope. He then disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving behind a single feather. After a moment he returned in another flash. He looked at the feather and then up at Jason.

Jason looked at Fawkes and then the feather. He reached out and picked it up. "You want me to have this?" he asked and Fawkes nodded. Jason looked at the Feather and blinked before he turned his attention back to Fawkes. "Since Dumbledore's not here is it ok if I ask you what I wanted to ask him?"

Fawkes tilted his head before nodding.

Jason smiled at the bird. "I was wondering if I could have some tears?" Fawkes again looked at him before nodding and slowly the beautiful bird started to cry.

Flashback end

"Why did he change his song? Did he just want me to feel better or is something going on?" He muttered to himself before shaking his head. He set the feather down and turned his attention to the two letters he had just received at dinner. He took the top one and opened it, slowly reading its contents.

Dear Mr. Walker

I hope this letter finds you well. I know you have retired from our division a while ago, but sadly I have an issue with one of our subjects that require some of your expertise. As our former leading expert in Time and Space magic, we have turned to you for a solution.

Due to the nature of the problem and our department, you will have to come down to the Ministry for more information. Since you are retired you will be well compensated for your time as a freelancer. Also, your former oath will still be in effect for the duration of your stay if you choose to hear us out.

Please send your reply with your decision via the same owl that delivered this letter.

Sincerely

Saul Croaker

The Department of Mysteries.

Jason said and set the letter back down on his desk. "I can't believe they're calling me back in," he muttered in an irritated tone. "I left because I was tired of that place."

He then turned to look at the other letter, opening it as well and started to read over its contents.

Dear Mr. Walker

The Ministry has approved the item you have submitted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for use. We greatly appreciate it. However, we have some concerns about how you were able to create such a thing. While your job record at the Ministry has been investigated and proven exemplary, we have several questions about "Oddities" that were noticed.

Please report to Madam Amelia Bones in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by the Seventh of August 1991. Failure to do so will result in an Auror being set to your place of residence.

Jason sighed and put the letter down. "Well, I am surprised it took them this long to owl me about my record. Then again Croaker might have given them a hard time." Jason commented before he grabbed two pieces of parchment and a self-inking quill. He quickly wrote out a response to both letters and sealed them in separate envelopes.

He grabbed the letters and made his way out of the office. He traveled down the corridor just outside his office door and made his way to the Owlery. Once there He walked over to a sleeping Screech Owl.

"Hey, I got the reply your master requested." He said, holding out the letter to Croaker. The Owl opened its eyes and looked at him somewhat annoyed for waking him up but held out its leg.

Jason attached the letter and the owl flew out the window. He then turned to a Tawny Owl and held out the other letter. "Take this to Amelia Bones in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and wait for a reply."

The Owl looked at him for a moment and held out its leg. Like before he attached the letter and the owl flew out the window.

Jason watched at the owl disappeared over the horizon and made his way back to his office. "I wonder how Madam Bones will take the truth?" He said as he arrived at his destination.

* * *

SOrry for taking so long to update. I ran into a bit of writer's block on both my stories but I think I have managed to work through it. SO Harry has a new Home, Ginny's "mildly" at him not being with her and something is up with Jason.

Also I finally fiigured out how to use Gammerly correctly, hopefully things will be a bit better in turms of Grammer and writting in my stories from now on


	7. Meeting New People and More Secrets

It was early morning; the sun had just started to peek over the horizon. Jason was sitting down at his desk staring at two packed he had just received. Inside wear nine small vials, each one held a single strand of white fur.

In the second packaged were five different types of wood: Yew, Mable, Spruce, Silver Lime, and Holly. There were three different blocks of each wood along with a note assuring their quality. Jason looked back at the vials of fur and picked up one of the vials. He couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. "I can't believe he finally got them." He said as he inspected the fur through the glass.

He set the vial down with the others and was about to inspect the wood blocks when his fireplace light up and Albus Dumbledore's head appeared. "Jason may I come through?" he asked.

Jason sighed and nodded. "Sure thing, step on through." He said and leaned back in his chair.

Dumbledore's head vanished and a few seconds later he stepped out from the fireplace. He glanced around the room and smiled. "I see you have not changed much since my last visit." He said before he walked over to the desk.

"Well, the office is set up the way I like it so I see no reason to change it." He repealed before gesturing for Dumbledore to sit down.

Dumbledore smiled and took a seat before taking a glance at the objects on his desk. "May I ask what all of this is?" he said, gesturing to the packages.

Jason nodded. "It is a box of wand quality wood and some possible wand cores, I have been trying for a long time to get this specific type of core but the sources are quite stubborn about handing it out." He said as he sat up straight. He picked up one of the vials and showed it to Dumbledore.

"I didn't know you were interested in wand creation," Dumbledore said as he looked at the contents with immense curiosity. "They seem to be some type of hair or fur."

"It's something I invest in every now and again. As for the cores, you would be correct, but what they are specifically is the reason for their rarity. In fact, I am not sure a wand has ever been made with this specific type of core." Jason said before putting the vial back with the others. "The fact I got so many furs it amazing I only expected to get nine furs total but the source must have been feeling generous to give me so many." He said before he closed the box and set it down behind his desk. "SO what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"The meeting with the parents went better than I expected. Harry is now in the care of Amelia Bones. The Weasleys' and Greengrass' plan on having their kids visit him." Dumbledore said as he turned to the topic of his visit. "But I am worried that Cyrus might use this for political gain

Jason nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Yes, Cyrus will eventually want to use this to his advantage to try and get some form of influence with Harry due to his standing as the Boy Who Lived and as heir to the Potter family. But that is to be expected any pureblood family involved with politics would do the same." He said with a shrug. "Though I don't it will be his main motivation. Currently, he is probably worried about Harry's mental and physical state just like Amelia and the Weasleys' are. For now, it is fine. Amelia will probably warn Harry about this and others who might try and use him so there is nothing to worry about." Jason said as he looked at Dumbledore. "If anything this is good for Harry. He could make several friends before the house sorting can keep them apart. But "

Dumbledore nodded. "Agreed, it will also give him a better view of our world from different viewpoints." He added. There were a few moments of silence before he stood up. "Well, I better head back. There is still a lot to do before the start of the term." He said and made his way back to the fireplace. He had just picked up the floor powder when he stopped and turned back to Jason. "Out of curiosity, what type of fur is it?"

Jason remained silent for a bit before answering "Now that's between me, my supplier and the wand seller."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he nodded. "I see, very well then. He said before he turned back to the fireplace. "Hogwarts: Headmaster's office." He called out and vanished in green flames.

Bones Manor

Harry sighed as he laid down on his bed. 'The last two weeks have been quite interesting.' He thought as he recalled being introduced (Or reintroduced) to the Greengrass and Weasley families.

Flashback

Harry was standing in the entryway in front of the fireplace. Next to him was Amelia Bones and next to her was Susan along with her Parents. John and Lauren Bones, Harry had recently found out that their current jobs force them to travel a lot so they opted to leave Susan with Amelia rather than take her with them and deal with their hectic lives. While Susan claimed she fine with it Harry could tell other wise and from the expressions her parents made they could as well.

Shakeing his head he turned his attention back to his current situation. Despite both Amelia and Ginny preparing him for this meeting Harry couldn't help but be nervous. The Greengrass family, while neutral according to everyone, was not one of his favorite pureblood families. At Hogwarts Daphne had been with Pansy Parkinson and her group of Slytherins throughout most of their years and thus they tended to be antagonistic to each other in their encounters, which were very few.

Needless to say, Harry was not looking forward to seeing her again. Ginny had tried to help him by saying they could try and befriend her before she joined Pansy's group and possibly be on more neutral terms during their school years. While that had helped it did not completely easy his nerves.

Amelia, who had thought he was just nerve at meeting new people, had tried to help settle him down but without telling her the real reason for his nervousness it did not do much. So Harry had to rely on Occlumancy, which was considered his worse skill. He had gotten better at it during their time in hiding but all he could really do with it was settle himself down and resist weak Legilimency intrusion or know that his mind was being invaded.

Harry sighed internally and turned his attention back to the fireplace. After a few moments, it lit up with a green flame and out stepped a man Harry did not recognize. 'That must be her father.' He thought as the fireplace light up again. Stepping out from the flame was Daphne or at least an eleven-year-old version of her. Shortly after she came through the fireplace, her sister Astoria quickly followed by a beautiful woman with long black hair that Harry assumed was their mother.

Amelia walked up and curtsied politely to the Greengrass family. "Greetings Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass." She said with a smile before holding out her hand.

Cyrus gently kissed her hand while his wife returned thecurtsy. "It a pleasure to be here Madam Bones," Cyrus said before he turned to Susan. "This must be your niece Susan, it been a while since I have last seen you." He said with a small smile.

Susan curtsied politely as well. "It's nice to see you again Lord Greengrass."

Cyrus then looked at Susan's parents and nodded respectfully at them before smiling "John, I have not seen you in a long time. How's business going?" He asked.

John returned the gestured as he smiled as well. "Busy as usual, though we are hoping before Susan leaves for Hogwarts next year that we will be relocated here."

"Sounds wonderful." Cyrus replied before he turned his attention to Harry. "This must be Mister Potter. It's an honor to finally meet you." He said and extended his hand.

Harry nodded and shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine Lord Greengrass." He said.

Cyrus nodded and smiled at Harry's manners. "This is my wife, Lauren Greengrass." He said gesturing to the woman next to him. Lauren curtsied. "It's an honor." She said before holding out her hand, which Harry took and kissed.

"The honor's mine Lady Greengrass," Harry replied.

Cyrus nodded and turned to Daphne and Astoria. "And these are my Daughters Daphne and Astoria." He said as he gestured to the girls.

The two of them curtsied and Harry responded in the same way he did with their mother.

Amelia smiled at all of them and clapped her hands together. "Well now that the introductions are done, shall we move to the dining room for tea?" She asked and led the group away.

Flashback end

The rest of the day had been rather simple. Harry Susan, Daphne, and Astoria had spent the time getting to know each other while the adults talked about business and the current events at the Ministry. Later on, they had dinner together and Harry spent some time getting to know Lord and Lady Greengrass. By the end of the night, Harry couldn't help but smile.

Harry then turned his thoughts to the events of the day where he was reintroduced to the Weasley family.

Flashback

Harry was standing near the fireplace again, except this time he excited for the guest. Amelia had told him last night that the Weasleys would be coming over the next day. He had done his best to hide his excitement at meeting one of his favorite families again however She must have picked up on it and smiled at him.

It didn't take long for the fireplace to light up with a familiar green flame as a group of redheads came out two by two. First was Percy and Fred, after him cam Arthur and George, then Ron and finally Molly and Ginny.

When Harry and Ginny's eyes met they couldn't help but smile at each other Harry's thoughts were taken back, or forward, to the day of their wedding.

Flashback within a flashback

Harry and Ginny were standing across from each other in an abandoned church. The walls were charmed with decorations and the floor was recently cleaned for the ceremony. Next to Harry was Ron and walking up the align taking a position next to Ginny was Hermione.

"OK, we have at least half-an-hour before we risk being discovered, an hour at most," Hermione said as she looked at her friends. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can be married without it."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "We're sure Hermione. And with all that's going on this is an advantage we can afford to pass up." Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure Mate? I mean I know you two love each other but binding your souls together? There is a reason people don't do it anymore." He said as he looked between his best mate and his little sister.

Ginny was the one to reply this time. "We are sure Ron, and we trust Hermione." She said with a reassuring smile.

Hermione stared at her. "Are you sure I mine this is really dangerous magic, one wrong movement, one wrong incantation and…"

"HERMIONE" Harry yelled out, interrupting her. "We trust you and I know you can do this."

Hermione froze and nodded. "Ok, let's get this over with." She said and took out her wand.

Harry and Ginny turned back to each other and held each other's hands.

"DO you. Harry James Potter, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be bound in marriage, in body, and in soul, be bound together till death do you part?" she asked as she started to wave her wand around the two.

"Harry took a breath and nodded. "I do. I offer my life and soul to her." He said and his body started to glow green.

Hermione turned towards Ginny. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be bound in marriage, in body, and in soul, be bound together till death do you part?"

Ginny nodded firmly. "I do. I offer my life and soul to him." She said and her body started to glow red.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, Do you acknowledge the bond forming between these two as formed by love and time?"

Ron nodded. "I do acknowledge."

Hermione nodded and tapped Harry and Ginny on the head with her wand. "Then I, Hermione Jean Granger, pronounce these two Husband and Wife bond by love, souls and magic." She said and the colors around Harry and Ginny seemed to intermingle at their hands before spreading to the rest of their bodies. Harry and Ginny leaned in and kissed each other. The auras glowed brighter for a bit before they started to dim and finally disappeared.

Hermione nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it seems like it was a success." She said and smiled at the two. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The newlyweds smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hermione." Ginny said and turned back to Harry. 'Well let's test out this bond, can you hear me?' She thought, wanting Harry to hear her.

He nodded in response 'Can you hear me?' he sent back and Ginny nodded and then turned to Hermione and Ron. "It worked we can hear each other."

Flashback within a flashback end

After some testing, they had discovered that they could only read what the other wanted or surface thoughts if the person was distressed. They could go deeper but only if the other person actively allowed it or brought what they were thinking closer to the front of their mind.

Harry's attention came back to the present and they went there the introduction of the Weasley family. After that, the day proceeded very much like the previous one but a lot more casual. It was a bit awkward between him and Ginny but they managed to hide it pretty well. Fred and George managed to Prank him over lunch, turning his hair bright red. While Amelia and Molly were upset of them Harry couldn't help but laugh with the twins.

Weasleys and Greengrass' showed up again for his birthday. While neither were a company that the other usually had they seemed to get along ok. He had found the party rather enjoyable. It had been a while since he was able to have an actual birthday party, even before their travel back in time birthdays had become just another day he and Ginny had survived in their fight against Voldemort.

Flashback end

Harry sighed and adjusted his position the bed before he closed his eyes. "Just twenty-three more days and I will be back at Hogwarts." He muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries

Jason sighed in irritation as he stood in the circular entrance to the Department of Mysteries. 'I really wanted to avoid ever coming back to this place.' He thought before taking a deep breath. "Time room." He called out and one of the doors opened. He made his way over to it and walked inside. Once inside he found several Unspeakable going about their business, except for a small group of them gathered around a table.

John when none seemed to notice his entry into the room he made his way over to the group at the table. "Hey Croaker asked for me to come here and help out with a problem could you point me in his direction?" he asked politely.

The Unspeakables looked up at him and one of them raised his hands. "Right here, Jason." He said and gestured for him to come over. "You're just in time we have been pouring over this for a very, very, very long time and we can't figure out what it means."

Jason walked over and looked down at the table. On it was a device that seemed to be a cross between a clock, a magnifying glass and a map of the planet. The magnifying glass was focused on England and the hands and gears were spinning at an extremely fast rate.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the Unspeakables. "So what's the problem?" he asked confused.

One of the other Unspeakables spoke up. "We don't know what it means. We know this is supposed indict temporal magic but are not sure what it is showing."

Jason nodded and took a closer look at the device. He tried to move the magnifying glass but it would not move from England. He then took out his wand and started to mutter some incantations as he waves his wand over the map. After a few moments, the glass started to move again and went to its resting place at the bottom of the map.

"Looks like someone did a large temporal event of some kind which caused the glass to get stuck, it should be fixed now." He said as he put his wand away. "Do you know how long it's been stuck like this?"

The Unspeakables looked at each other and shook their heads.

Jason sighed and nodded. "Very well then there is nothing else you can do. Just try to keep a closer eye on it from now on." He said and turned to walk back out of the room. 'Well, one meeting down one to go.' He thought and made his way up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

After taking the elevator up a few floors, Jason arrived at the DMLE. He made his way to an office in the back. He checked the nameplate next to the door and it read. "Amelia Bones, Department Head. Jason nodded and knocked on the door

"Enter" a Voice called out.

Jason opened the door and walked in. He saw a rather nice office with several filing cabinets and bookshelves lining the walls. In the middle of the room was a modest desk. Behind it sat a middle-aged woman who he assumed was Amelia Bones.

"Madam Bones I believe you sent me an owl requesting a meeting today?" he asked politely.

Amelia looked up at him and took in his appearance, her eyes narrowing a bit before she nodded. "Yes please take a seat, Mr. Walker."

Jason nodded and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "So what is it you needed to speak to me about Madam Bones?" Jason asked politely

"Well Mr. Walker, after you donated that globe to us we looked through your file and found some rather bizarre oddities." Amelia said as she pulled out a file and set it on her desk. "Mr. Walker, from what I have heard you're a rather straight forward kind of man so I am going to be blunt with you." She said and opened his file.

She then turned the file towards him and poointed at it. "Explain this." She said in a stern tone. "And depending on your answer I might have to arrest you."

Sorry for taking so long to post a chapter. My posting of stories might start taking a bit longer then usual because I am thinking of getting work started on a actual book based off of the one that I co-authored a few years back. Luckily it is sci-fi and has absolutely nothing to do with my current fanfiction so I should be able to keep writing them if I do start work on the story.


	8. The Meeting and the Train Ride

It was late into the evening when Amelia finally returned home and collapsed into the nearest chair. Her mind quickly turned back to her meeting with Jason Walker.

Flashback

Amelia's eyes were wide and she stared at Jason in utter shock. "T-t-that can't be, please tell me your joking." She said as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Jason just sat there and shook his head. "Sorry Madam Bones, but what I have told you is the truth." He said in a somewhat solemn tone.

Amelia took a few moments before speaking up. "Who knows about this?" She asked worriedly.

Jason again shook his head. "Dumbledore knows, but as for how to make it only I and my missing journal know the process and I have been looking for that journal for years." He responded calmingly

Amelia nodded her head and sighed. "Well, I hope you find it soon. I dread to think what could happen if knowledge of that gets out."

Jason looked her in the eyes. "I completely agree, that's why I am going over to Hogwarts this year to look for it myself." He said and Amelia nodded in agreement.

There a few moments of silence before Jason stood up from his chair. "If that is all Madam Bones I will be going." He said and bowed politely before making his way to the door.

"There is one last question I have Mr. Walker," Amelia called out as he reached for the doorknob. "Why did you make it? What was your reason?"

Jason stood still for a few moments before speaking. "Knowledge, Power, to prove it could be done. Take your pick, their all correct." He said as he continued to face the door.

Amelia nodded. "I see, still doing such a thing seems a bit much for a student in Ravenclaw." She commented.

Jason turned around and smiled at her. "Well, I was known as the Slytherin of Ravenclaw. I may have been smart but I was very ambitious." He said before finally leaving the room.

End Flashback

Amelia shook her head and sighed. "What I thought was a simple case of misinformation or fraud turned out to be something drastically different." She muttered as she adjusted herself in the chair.

After a few moments of silence, Amelia stood up and glanced over at a nearby clock. 'It's almost time for dinner.' She thought and made her way to the dining room. Upon arriving in the room she found Harry and Susan already setting the table. The food was already spread out and they were just about to finish placing plates and silverware.

Upon hearing the door open Harry and Susan looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh hi, Aunty," Susan said with a smile. "Harry wanted to make dinner for all of us." She said gesturing to the food.

Amelia smiled at the two of them. "Oh, that's very thoughtful of you Harry." She said as she took her place at the table.

Harry shook his head. "It's no problem Madam Bones." He said with a smile. "I found cooking to be a bit relaxing at times. Plus I figured it would be good to stay in practice." He said with a small smile as he and Susan sat down at the table as well.

Amelia nod. "Well then let's dig in"

After dinner, Amelia took Harry to her home office. "Harry now that you are settled in I think it is time to begin your lessons in Wizarding law and etiquette. SO for the remaining weeks before school, myself and Susan will go over the major laws and proper etiquette." She explained and handed him two books

Harry sighed but nodded. "I understand." He said in a somewhat annoyed tone

Amelia sighed and leaned forward a bit. "Harry, I know this will seem like a lot but there is a major difference between the Wizarding world and the Muggle one. Knowing all this stuff will help you avoid making an insult to one of the pure-bloods or winding up in my office." She explained.

'I guess that could be useful." Harry thought before nodding again. "I understand Madam Bones." he said.

Amelia nodded and pushed the books towards him. "I want you to start reading these. One covers a majority of the current laws while the other covers basic etiquette. They will both be a bit boring but their very important. If you need help understanding anything don't hesitate to ask."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Thank you for all your help Madam Amelia." He said with a smile

Amelia smiled back. "I'm happy to help Harry and please, call me Aunt or Aunty if you like." She replied.

Harry smiled. "Sure thing, Aunt Amelia." He said before saying goodbye and making his way back to his room. "The rest of this month is going to be a long one." He muttered as he opened his door.

September 1st

Sure enough, Harry was right. The rest of the month he spent pouring over the two books Amelia had given along with his school books. Susan and Amelia had helped him with the basics, making sure he would not make a fool of himself socially or academically. He had met up with the Weasleys and Greengrass a few more times before the time had finally arrived for them to go to school.

That morning Harry had doubled checked his trunk before he carried it and Hedwig's cage downstairs. He set both by the fireplace and walked into the kitchen. Amelia and Susan were in there already eating some breakfast.

"Good morning." He said as he walked over to the table and put some eggs and bacon onto a plate.

Susan nodded in response and Amelia smiled. "Good morning Harry, I hope you are ready for school." She said before taking a sip from her coffee.

Harry nodded. "Yay I packed up everything yesterday and looked through it before coming downstairs." He said and started to eat.

Amelia nodded and turned to Susan. "What about you Susan?" she asked.

Susan nodded. "Yes, Aunty I packed everything up yesterday as well."

Amelia smiled at the two of them. "Very good, we will leave for Platform 9 ¾ in an hour so make sure you're all cleaned up by then." She said before turning her attention to her breakfast and the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Susan nodded and turned their attention back to their breakfast. Once they were finished they went upstairs to clean up. Once he was done with his morning routine Harry looked around his room one more time for anything he had forgotten. Once he was sure he had everything he made his way back downstairs.

He spent some time with Hedwig and gave her an owl treat. Eventual Susan joins him. The two of them spend some time talking about the different subjects and which ones they are looking forward to. Soon Amelia walks into the room. "Ok are you two ready to go?" she asked.

The two of them stand up and nod. "Yes, Aunty." Susan said with a smile.

Amelia nodded at the two of them. "Let's get going then." She said and started walking outside. Harry and Susan grabbed their trunks and owls and followed her outside.

They walked to the edge of the property before they stopped and Amelia turned to the two of them. "Ok, I will Apperate Susan there before returning for you Harry." She said and Harry nodded in response.

Amelia turned to Susan and put her hand on her shoulder. Susan took a deep breath before the two of them and her trunk vanished with a pop.

Harry only had to wait a few moments before Amelia returned. "Ok Harry take a deep breath. Apperation can be rather uncomfortable." She warned. Harry took a deep breath as he felt her hand on his shoulder. He felt the familiar feeling of being pulled through a rubber tube before appearing in an empty alleyway.

Amelia looked over the two of them before walking off, gesturing for the two of them to follow. They made their way into King Cross station and got two carts for them to carry their stuff. Amelia then leads the two of them to platforms Nine and Ten and pointed to the Barrier.

"Just run at that pillar and you will arrive on Platform Nine and ¾."She explained quietly. Susan nodded and made her way to the pillar. She sped up as she got closer and ran through the barrier.

Harry watched her and followed her example. Once through he spotted the familiar scarlet engine of the Hogwarts express. He looked and around and spotted Susan talking to her friend Hannah and walked over to her. Amelia followed close behind.

After a quick round of hellos, Amelia spoke up. "OK, you three you should get on the train so you can find a compartment," Amelia said and the three kids made their way onto the train.

They quickly found a compartment near the back and stowed their trunks before taking a seat. A short while after the door to their compartment opened and Daphne was standing there was her friend Tracy. "Greetings everyone, do you mind if we join you?" she asked politely.

Susan and Harry both shook their head. "Not at all Daphne, please do come in." Harry said in response as he stood up to help the two girls with their trunks. As Harry worked on putting the trunks away Hannah showed up and joined them as well.

As he helped Hannah with her trunk he could hear Ginny giggling in the back of his mind.

'Is it just me Harry or are you getting a lot more female friends than last time.' She said teasingly.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Must be all that exercise I have been doing.' He replied as he sat back down in his seat.

As the clock neared eleven am the door to their compartment opened one more time and Ron walked in. "Hey guys mind if I join you?" he asked as he walked in. The girls shook their head and Ron took a seat next to Harry.

Shortly after Ron sat down the train started to move and they were finally on their way to Hogwarts. The group made some small talk but eventually, they changed to a more important subject.

So what house do you guys think you'll be in?" Susan asked as she looked around the room.

Daphne was the first to speak up. "Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin." She said before turning to her friend. "What about you Tracy?"

Same as you I think." She responded. "Not hard working enough for Hufflepuff or Noble enough for Gryffindor." Tracy then turned to Susan and Hannah. "What about you two?"

Susan pondered this for a bit before speaking up. "I think Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." She replied before she turned to look at her friend. "How about you?"

"I think I will be in Hufflepuff," Hannah replied before she turned to look at Ron. "No guesswork for you, you're definitely going to be in Gryffindor." She said with a smile

Ron nodded but still seemed a little nervous.

Finally, everyone turned to look at Harry and waited for his answer.

Harry was quiet for a moment before shrugging "I'm not sure where I'll end up. What do you guys think?" He asked.

After a brief moment, three separate voices called out at the same time.

"Gryffindor"

"Hufflepuff"

"Slytherin"

Harry turned back and forth between Susan Daphne and Ron who were glaring slightly at each other.

"It's obvious that he will be in Gryffindor, his who family has been there." Ron said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Don't be so sure. You have not seen how hard Harry worked last month to catch up on the basics, not to mention how friendly he is. He is definitely a Hufflepuff." Susan said as Hannah nodded in agreement.

"But his hard work could be a sign of his ambition which is one of the main traits of Slytherin." Daphne replied.

They all turned to look at Harry and waited for him to speak up. Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat before speaking up.

"I think it will be either Gryffindor or Slytherin." He said as he watched his friends for their reactions. Daphne and Tracy seemed happy with themselves as did Ron, who was doing a minor celebration. Susan and Hannah while somewhat sad seemed understanding.

Just as Harry was about to speak up to change the subject when the door to their compartment opened up and a familiar face with bushy brown hair poked in. "Excuse me but have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one." She asked.

Harry looked at his friend and all of them looked at him and shook their heads. Harry turned back to the girl and shook his head. "Sorry, but we have not seen one. Maybe you could talk to one of the prefects I have heard about a summoning spell. Maybe you can find the toad that way."

The girl smiled at him. "Oh, I remember hearing about that spell Thank you for the suggestion. I'm Hermione Granger by the way what's your name?" she asked and held out her hand.

Harry smiled and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My name is Harry Potter, Heir to House Potter. These are my friends." He said as he gestured to introduce the others. "Daphne Greengrass Heiress of House Greengrass, Hannah Abbot Heiress of House Abbot, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, and Ron Weasley." He said each of them shaking Hermione's hand as they were introduced through.

"You're Harry Potter? I read about you in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." She said excitedly.

Harry blushed slightly at this. 'I had forgotten about that.' He thought. He could hear Susan and Hannah giggling behind him while Daphne and Tracey smirked slightly.

"You mentioned you were the "Heir to House Potter" is that like Muggle Nobility?" she asked

Before Harry could answer Daphne speak up. "Yes and no. Your last name usual becomes a House name if you have had several wizarding decedents or have done some great achievement, though mostly it remains a privilege giving to pure-blood families. The families that obtain this statue are respected in our society, Most of them also have a spot on the Wizengamot either due to family or achievements unless they do something to lose it." She said before turning to Ron.

"For example, the Weasley's are a Noble house but most Pure-bloods dislike them due to their position on Muggles and lack of money, no offense Ron."

Ron nodded but seemed slightly upset.

Daphne turned back to Hermione. "Another example is the Potter's, while not widely considered a Noble House they are one due to their contributions to the field of potions and their actions in the war." She said as she looked over at Harry. "They used to have a seat on the Wizengamot as well but they lost that sometime after the war with Grindelwald."

Harry nodded. Amelia had made sure he knew his entire family history so this was nothing he didn't already know.

Hermione nodded as she listened to Daphne explain all of this. "This is quite interesting. Thank you for explaining it to me." She said with a smile. "I would love to learn more but I should probably go back to help Neville find his toad." She said and ran off, closing the door behind her.

Harry turned to Daphne. "Thanks for explaining that to her, I still find most of it confusing." He said as he sat back down.

Daphne was about to respond when their door opened again. IN walked a boy with pale skin and short blonde hair. On either side of him were two brutish boys. "There is a rumor going around that Harry Potter is in this compartment." He said as he looked at all of them.

Harry sighed internally. 'I knew this was coming but it does not make it any easier.' He thought before standing up. "That would be me. "Harry Potter, heir of House Potter." He said politely. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy" Malfoy responded before gesturing to the two behind him. "This is Vincent Crabbe, Heir of House Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, heir house Goyle."

He looked around the compartment and took note of who was in there, his eyes rested on Tracey and Ron for a brief moment before turning back to Harry. "I think you will find that some wizarding families are better than others Heir Potter, I can help you with that." He said and held out his hand.

Harry smiled internally. "I don't know about you Heir Malfoy but calling House Abbot and House Greengrass lesser then yours is rather insulting." He said despite knowing he meant Ron. Daphne looked at him curiously and waited to see where he was going with this.

Malfoy's face turned pink. "I-i-I was not referring to them." He said quickly.

Harry tilted his head. "You were referring to Susan? Last time I check her Aunt is the head of the DMLE a rather respectable position last time I check." He said as he continued to smile internally.

Malfoy's face turned even redder as he started to shake with anger at this. "I meant Weasley and Davis." He said with a raised voice.

Harry raised his hand to silence Ron from responding. "Heir Malfoy it's rather rude to raise your voice in such a small space, especially in the presences of such lovely ladies." He said as he gestured to Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and Tracey.

"I thank you for your offer Heir Malfoy but I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself after all Madam Bones spent the last month teaching me about the different families in our world and the laws of our Ministry." He said with a polite smile.

Malfoy sneered at him. "Very well but you will regret this Heir Potter." He said and left the compartment his two lackeys followed right after him.

Harry closed the door and smiled at his friends. "I think that went well." He said as he sat down.

Ron just stared at him, his mouth open in shock. Susan and Hana started giggling as did Tracey while Daphne kept herself composed. After a few moments, she finally smiled "That was rather clever of you Harry." She said with approving nod.

Harry smiled and gave Daphne a slight bow. "I am glad to meet your approval Miss Greengrass." He sad playfully. Daphne scowled and smacked his shoulder playfully.

Eventually the trolley came by and they bought several different types of sweets for them to share. As the sky started to get dark Harry and Ron stepped out to let the girls get changed. Once they were done the girls stepped out to let the guys change.

Harry smiled as he looked out the window and saw Hogsmeade Station approaching. 'Soon I will be home.'

* * *

Hey everyone. SOrry for taking so long to post. I have had a lot of stuff going on. Add that ontop of some lack of drive to write and you get delays. I will be working on my Naruto story next since I have been neglecting it so expect an update to that next. As for that next Chapter of this story expect the sorting ceremoney and teh first few days of school so nothing too eventful. If you are enjoying this story please leave a review with feedback.


	9. Home Sweet Home

"talking out loud."

'thinking'

' _Telepathy_ '

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its associated works. They belony to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and soon they arrived at Hogsmead station. The seven of them got out and followed Hagrid and the rest of the first years to the boats. Harry got in a boat with Ron, Susan, and Hannah while Tracy and Daphne joined one of the others. Soon the boats took off and made their way across the lake. As they rounded the corner Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw one of the most the beautiful sights he had ever soon Hogwarts.

'Even though I was here just a month ago, somehow seeing it at night like this brings forth its beauty.' He thought as the boats drew closer Glancing around he noticed several others were captivated by the castle as well.

Soon they arrived at the edge of the lake and were lead up the path to the castle's main gate. Waiting for them there was Professor McGonagall.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid I can take it from here." She replied and Hagrid walked off. Professor McGonagall then turned her attention to the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon the opening dinner and sorting ceremony will begin. You will be lead into the Hall and sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Raveclaw and Slytherin. Each one has its own rich history. Once you are sorted you will go to the specified house table and wait for the sorting to end.

While you are here the achievements you make in and out of class will earn you points and any rule breaking or rude behavior will cost you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup." She explained and looked at everyone briefly.

"Now if you would follow me please." She said and led the group to an empty classroom. "You will wait here and I will return momentarily." She said before walking out and closing the door. Harry, Ron, Susan, and Hannah joined up with Daphne and Tracey.

"Well, we're here. " Harry said somewhat nervously. Ron and the girls nodded before Susan spoke up. "No matter which house we are sorted in we will all still be friends right?" she asked

All of them nodded. "No matter what, After all, it's just a house name we shouldn't let it define us," Harry said with a smile.

Suddenly they were gasps and the six of them looked around to see what was going on. From the far side of the room, several ghosts entered. Harry just shook his head and turned his attention back to his friends who weren't as surprised by the ghost as some of the others.

Soon the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. They are ready so if you would form two single-file lines and follow me please." She said and waited for the group to form up before leading them out of the room and to two large doors.

As the doors to the Great Hall opened Harry couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight. The four long tables leading to the table at the end, the floating candles and night sky. It was a sight he thought he would never see again. 'I am at home.' He thought at the group of students made their way to the front of the hall.

Behind him, he could hear Hermione talking about the enchantments in the hall. Soon they came to a stop at the end of the tables and in front of them stood a stool and an old hat. After a brief moment, the hat twitched and seemed to stand up. A seam along the front of it opened and it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (Taken from Harry Potter wiki, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K Rowling.)

Harry smiled as the Hat finished its Song and Professor McGonagall took out a sheet of parchment. "When I call your name you will come forward and put on the hat. It will then decide which house you will be in." She said before cleaning her throat. "Abbott, Hannah"

Hannah nervously walked forward and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and everyone went silent.

After a few moments, the Hat spoke up. "Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuff table started cheering and Hannah took the hat off and walked over to their table.

"Bones, Susan"

Susan walked forward and put on the hat and soon after it made its decision. "Hufflepuff."

Again the Hufflepuff table cheered as she made her way over.

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavander"

"Gryffindor."

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin."

"Corner, Michael."

"Ravenclaw."

Cornfoot, Stephen."

"Hufflepuff."

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Slytherin."

"Davis, Tracey."

"Slytherin"

Dunbar, Fay."

"Gryffindor"

Entwhistle, Kevin"

"Hufflepuff."

"Finch-Filetchley, Justin."

"Hufflepuff."

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor."

"Goyle Gregory."

"Slytherin."

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"Ravenclaw."

"Granger, Hermione"

Harry looked up as Hermione's name was called and watched her put the hat on. After a few moments of waiting it called out. "Gryffindor."

Harry smiled to himself as the sorting continued.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Harry again watched as one of his friends walked up to the hat and put it on.

"Slytherin."

Daphne took the hat off and made her way over to the Slytherin table. She briefly looked at him and he smiled at her. He then turned his attention back to the sorting.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor."

"Macmillian, Ernest."

"Hufflepuff."

"Macdougal, Morag."

"Ravenclaw."

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin."

"Malone, Roger."

"Ravenclaw."

"Morris, Leanne."

"Hufflepuff."

"Moon, Lily."

"Slytherin."

As the names went on Harry made note of each one. 'I should probably try to get a few more people this time around, might help with some of the rumor stuff later, not to mention the D.A if I have to make it again.'

"Nott Theodore."

"Slythrin."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin."

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw."

"Patil Pavati."

"Gryffindor."

"Perks, Sally Anna."

"Hufflepuff."

And finally, Professor McGonagall got to his name.

"Potter Harry."

Harry made his way up to the stool as he heard the whispers around the hall talking about him. He sat down and put on the hat.

'Ahh this is interesting, it seems I sorted you before Mister Potter and but that was another time. Quite a reckless thing you are attempting.' The hat said.

'Well if you can really see my memories then you know that I didn't have much of a choice left.' Harry replied.

'Yes, I can see that it was kind of Jason to help you out.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You know his name?'

'Yes I sorted him a long time ago, sadly I can't help you any more with him, I am enchanted to keep a student's secrets. But this does leave us with the problem of where to sort you. You have the Bravery of a Gryffindor. But what you are trying to do, to change history that could also be considered ambition.' The Hat said

Harry shook his head. 'We both know I want to go to Gryffindor, it's where I belong.'

'Hmm maybe, but I stand by what I apparently said last time. You could do well in Slytherin.' The Hat replied. 'No, well then let's not keep the rest of the School waiting.' "Gryffindor."

Harry smiled as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and he made his way over to them.

As he sat down the sorting continued.

"Rivers, Oliver."

"Hufflepuff."

"Roper, Sophie."

"Ravenclaw."

"Runecorn, Alina"

"Gryffindor."

"Smith, Sally"

"Hufflepuff."

"Thomas, Dean."

"Gryffindor."

"Tolipan, Alice,"

"Hufflepuff"

"Vane, Emma."

"Ravenclaw."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Gryffindor."

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Slytherin."

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up. "I welcome you, students old and New to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin I have a few words for you: Nitwit, Oddiment, Blubber, Tweak." He said and Harry shook his head. 'I never did understand what he meant by that.' He thought as Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the table.

As everyone eats Harry glances around the Great Hall, taking note of how all his friends are doing. Susan and Hannah seemed to be in conversation with Sally Smith and some of the other Hufflepuffs. Ron was stuffing his face as per usual. Hermione was talking with Percy. Daphne and Tracey were sitting next to each other but did not seem to engage in any conversation at the Slytherin table.

He then turned his attention to some of the other students who were sorted. Malfoy was eating and talking with Crabbe and Goyle. Lily Moon seemed to be like Daphne and Tracey, not making conversation but responding when talked to. Terry and Michal seemed to be eating rather than engaging in any conversation at the Ravenclaw table. Sophie Roger seemed to be talking with Alice, Lavander, and Pavati.

Harry sighed quietly to himself before turning his attention to his food. He reopened his connection to Ginny and smiled as he felt her thoughts again 'Hey Gin sorry for cutting you off for so long, we just finished sorting.' He said.

'Well, it's good to have you back." She said back 'Is something bothering you? You feel stressed.'

'I want to try and make friends with a few more of the people in my year but I am not sure how to go about it. The ones in Gryffindor will be easy, Hufflepuff might be easy as well. Ravenclaw might be a little tricky but Slytherin will be really hard."' He thought as he opened up his connection to Ginny again.

'Well, I don't it will be as hard as fighting a basilisk, fending off a hundred Dementors or flying a broomstick around a Dragon.' She offered back. 'Who are you thinking of talking too?' She asked.

'Lily Moon in Slytherin, Terry Boot, Roger Malone and Michael Corner in Ravenclaw, Sally Smith, Oiliver Rivers and Alice Tolipan in Hufflepuff and Sophie Rogers in Gryffindor.' He replied.

Ginny was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. 'Pretty good choices, though I could see befriending Lily being difficult. Though you are friends with Daphne and Tracey so they can probably help you get in touch with her.'

Harry nodded as he started to eat his dinner. 'Ya that could work, maybe start it off as a same year study group and see what happens.' He replied and received giggling in response. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing just you starting up a study group instead of Hermione.' She replied before giggling again.

'Hey, I can study hard too!' Harry replied as Ginny continued to laugh through their connection. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his food. He spent some time talking with his fellow Gryffindors, Particularly the other first years, and overall had a good time.

Soon the food vanished and was replaced with dessert. He had a little bit but not too much as he wanted to retain the shape he had gotten from the past four years of training.

Soon Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school. "Now that we are all fed we have a few announcements before you head off to bed. "First the Forbidden Forest is as its name said, forbidden to all students. Secondly our caretaker Mister Filch has submitted a list of banned items which can be found on the notice boards in your common rooms. And lastly, the Third-floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to suffer a most painful death."

Some students laughed at that but most of them looked surprised.

Dumbledore then smiled. "That is all, Prefects if you would lead the First years to their houses."

Percy stood up and signaled for them to follow him. They made their way up the grand staircase to the second floor and stopped outside the Portrait of The Fat Lady. Percy gave the password and they made their way inside. After explaining the dormitories to them the boys and girls went their separate ways.

Harry smiled as he found his trunk in front of the same bed he had last time and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed.

Three weeks later

He smiled as he walked through the Corridors. As he got closer to the Library for the first group study session He couldn't help but think about the past week.

Flashback

It has been very similar to the first time he was at Hogwarts. In their transfiguration class Professor McGonagall showed off her skills as an Animagus and threatened them if they fooled around in the class before starting them on transfiguring needles. He Hermione and Daphne was the only three who had gotten it done by the end of class.

In Charms, they started talking about the basics of charms and talked about the first one they would learn Lumos. They started practicing it near the end of class and again Harry and Hermione got it first followed by Tracey and Susan. As they left class Harry got a chance to talk to Lily Moon and Hermione. Hermione was excited and talking about the class they just had and what was coming up next while Lily was quiet but obviously paying attention. While not friends yet they had at least become acquaintances.

The next day they had Herbology in the morning and Neville managed to shiny with some prodding from Harry and errand Gryffindor quite a few points. History was a bore as always with Professor Binns so nothing new happened there.

Astronomy was the same though Harry had a much better time focus after experiencing months with little sleep.

Finally, the day of judgment came with Potions.

They had made their way into the dungeon and taken their seats. Hermione sat next to Neville while Harry sat next to Daphne and Ron Tracey. Soon Snape came in and gave the same speech he gave last time before turning his attention to Harry. "Potter!" he called out and Harry stood up straight. "What would I get if I added the powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry took a second as he pretended to think before he responded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione had her hand raised. "I believe, along with a few other ingredients and the correct preparation. you would get the Draught of Living Death sir."

Snape looked at him for a moment. "Well seems you might have some intelligence, let's see if you can keep this up. Tell me, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" He said with a sneer as he moved onto the next question and ignored Hermione's raised hand.

Harry internally rolled his eyes but did not respond to the jab. "The stomach of a Goat sir." He answered respectfully.

Snape looked at him and nodded. "Well, congratulations Potter you two for two, let's try one more to see if you can keep this up. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. "There is none, sir, they are the same plant which I believe is called aconite."

Snape looked at him for a second before turning to the rest of the class. "Well, why aren't you copying this down." He said before moving to the front of the class. "Now since this is your first class we will go over how to prepare your equipment before we start work on your first potion." He said as he turned back to the class. "You want to make sure your Cauldron is thoroughly cleaned before you even add the simplest thing. Can anyone tell me why?"

Daphne raised her hand as did Hermione, Harry, and a few others. Snape naturally turned to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass?"

"You want to make sure there is no cross contamination from any previous work as that could be disastrous to your current work," Daphne explained.

Snape nodded. "You are correct Miss Greengrass. Even the smallest piece of an ingredient or potion left over could cause a dangerous reaction, and five points to Slytherin." He said before turning to the rest of the class. "Well Why aren't you cleaning?" he asked and the rest of the class started working on their cauldrons. "You will also want to clean your tools, even though everything should be brand new you never know what could be on them." He added as he walked around the room.

Once everyone had finished cleaning he turned and walked back to the front of the room. "Since it is your first class we will start with something simple: The Cure for Boils potion. It is simply to make but if you do mess up it can be dangerous." He said. "The ingredients list and instructions on are the board and in your books. You can get the ingredients from the shelf over there." He said gesturing to one of the shelves off to the side.

For the next hour, they gathered, cut and prepared ingredients before putting them in their cauldrons. By the end of Class a few of them had a near perfect potion, Harry included. 'Another advantage of time travel, I am much better at potions.' He thought as he handed in a vial of his potion. He then made his way to lunch along with Daphne, Tracey Ron, and Neville. "They talked about their current houses and what classes they liked. As they got to the great hall Harry invited Hermione to join them at the Gryffindor table. She looked at them surprised but nodded and the six of them sat together much to the surprise of the great hall. Soon Susan and Hannah joined them, bringing some of the Hufflepuffs from their year much to their surprise and minor annoyance. By the end of lunch, they decided to start a study group and figured out a few others from their year to invite.

After Lunch Harry, Susan, Ron, and Daphne when down to see Hagrid and found out about the break-in at Gringotts but overall had a fun time.

Eventually the Flying lessons came and just like before Neville fell off HI Broom and he had to chase Draco for the Remember All. Upon getting it he was caught and ended up becoming Seeker again. Malfoy tried to challenge him to a informal dual but this time Harry did not go and Conviced Ron they it was a trap. Malfoy was quite surprised when they showed up to breakfast the next morning well rested and no points missing.

Flashback end

Harry was brought back to the present by the sight of the entrance to the Library. As he walked in he nodded at Madame Prince before looking around to see who was here. Due to it being early in the year the Library was rather empty except for fifth years and up. They were a few Hufflepuffs gathered around one table, a Gryffindor or two at another table and a lone Ravenclaw sat off in the corner with some small stacks of books.

As Harry got closer he noticed she seemed to be reading from what looked like a journal and comparing notes with several of the books she had on the table. He shrugged and made his way a bit further into the Library near back he found Hermione, Daphne and Tracey already set up. Along with them were Lily Moon and Sophia Roper. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Good morning Ladies, May I join you?" he asked which caused Sophia and Tracey to giggle while Hermione blinked and Daphne gave a slight roll of the eyes.

"Of course Harry this study group was mostly your idea." She said in response.

Harry nodded and took one of the many chairs they were gathered up around the table. "Am I that early?" he asked as he looked around for the others.

Tracey shook her head. "Not really I think that others might just be taking some time seeing who else is interested." As she finished talking a few people walked up to their table. It was Susan and Hannah and they Brought Terry Boot, Sally Smith and Sally-Anna Perk with them. "Hey, guys Thanks for coming." He said as he greeted each of them.

Soon Ron and Neville showed up with another group of people showed up Padme and Pavati Patil along with Michael Corner, Roger Malone, Alice Tolipan, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, Seamus Finnigan, and Justin Finch-Filetchley.

After another round of introductions, they started work on their homework. Over the course of the day they managed to find out who were the best lead tutors in a few of the subjects: Susan, Harry, and Lily were the best in Defense.

Neville, Tracey, and Terry excelled at Herbology.

Charms were covered by Hannah, Anthony, and Alice.

Daphne and Sally-Anna were good at Potions.

Padma and Pavati covered Astronomy while Hermione was good at covering History since she was one of the few who could stay awake in class.

Harry, Susan, and Daphne also tutored Hermione in some basic Wizarding customs.

Eventually, to came time to head to the hall for dinner and they made their way to the Great Hall. Soon after they arrived the Feast Started. About Halfway through Dinner, the door to the Great Hall opened and a Long man walked in. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the one person he had not expected to see, the man who helped send him and Ginny to the past.

'Ginny I need you to pay attention now!' He said urgently through their connection.

'What is it, Harry?' She asked confused.

'The guy who handed us the notes to the spell just showed up in the Great Hall'

Jason made his way to the Teachers table. Most of them looked at him curiously except for the one Man he was here to see. "Albus, we need to talk."

* * *

Finally next is chapter up. Now I know I might get some Criticism on how I portrayed Snape. He is a Potions master and as Shown takes his craft very seriously. The teaching method of look at the board read it and make the potion was not used until fifth year if I recall and by then most of the students should have a good grasp on what they are doing.

For the previous years we don't know much aside from the fact he subtracts points for the smallest thing but we do see how mad he gets when someone does something very dangerous in potions or messes up really bad. Now that does not make him a good teacher no but He is probably better then what some fanfics portray him as.


	10. The Visitor, The Troll and a Quick Match

"Albus we need to talk."

The Great Hall fell silent the entire student body watched at this Stranger addressed the headmaster so casually.

Dumbledore looked at Jason and smiled. "I must say I am surprised to see you here Jason, usually you just Floo into my Office." He said with a playful smile, the usual twinkle still visible in his eyes. The Students in the Great Hall started to whisper to one another.

"Who is he?"

"How does he know the Headmaster?"

"He looks kind of young."

"I don't remember him coming here."

Harry continued to focus on the stranger. If he heard these whispers he did not show it.

' _What could he want?_ ' He thought through the bond. Ginny did not answer but he could feel her full attention.

Jason continued to look at Dumbledore. "You know why I am here." He said somewhat impatiently as he stood directly in front of the teacher's table.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Shall we move this to my office?" He asked.

Jason nodded. "I think that would be best." He replied as Dumbledore stood up and the two of them made their way out of the Great Hall.

The students watched the two of them leave before bursting out in speculation.

"Who is he?"

"He must be important if the Headmaster left with him."

"Is he here to arrest Dumbledore?"

"Is he here to arrest Snape?"

"The Headmaster seemed to know him."

"I wonder if their friends."

The speculations went on and on until a loud bang was heard from the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall had her wand up in the air and was looking out at the students. "I believe that is enough speculation for now, despite this oddity curfew is still at the same time so please finish your dinner, if there is anything important then the Headmaster will inform you tomorrow"

The Hall quieted down and the students returned to their meals but continued to whisper amongst each other. However, one student was rather quiet while he ate.

' _What could he want, did he figure out what we did or is it something else?'_ Harry thought rather worried.

' _I think it is something else, otherwise, you would have been called back into the meeting with them…Or arrested.'_ Ginny replied.

 _Headmaster Office_

Albus Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk as Jason took a seat across from him. "So what is it you need from me Jason?" he asked politely. "I have done all I can to find your lost journal but to no avail."

Jason sighed and nodded. "I understand that and that is why I am here. With your permission, I would like to stay here for the rest of the year to try and find it." He replied politely.

Dumbledore looked at Jason for a moment. "While it is not against the rules for a guest to stay at Hogwarts for a period of time it is unusual, especially with nothing going on." He answered.

"I understand that but this is important Ablus." Jason said as he looked the headmaster in the eyes.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before he nodded. "Very well I will give you permission to stay here for at most the rest of the school year. Of course, I will have to tell the staff and students who you are."

Jason nodded. "I understand Albus." He said as he reached out and the two of them shook hands before leaving the office, Jason to retire for the evening and Dumbledore heading back down to the feast.

Then the next morning, once everyone gathered into the Great hall for Breakfast, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a quick announcement. We will have a guest staying with us for the rest of the year. Allow me to introduce, Jason Walker." He said as he gestured to Jason who was seated at the teachers' table.

There was a loud gasp that could be heard from most of the students, even the teachers seemed surprised. As Harry looked around he noticed that most of the Purebloods and quite a few Half-bloods seemed either surprised or excited. As he turned his gaze to Ron and Hermione both of them seemed surprised as well. Before he could ask them what was so surprising Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Now as excited as I am sure you all are he is here on business and while I am sure he will be willing to answer some of your questions, I ask that you do not bother him too much." He said before taking his seat.

The Great Hall exploded into chatter about their guest which made Harry even more curious so he turned back to his two best friends. "Hey what's so big about Jason Walker?" he asked and Ron and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Mate, his family is famous, almost as famous as you if not more so." Ron answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OK, but what makes them so famous?" Harry asked. This time Neville answered him _._

"The Walkers are a Family of Spell crafters and Enchanters. They have made several contributions to almost every field of magic there is." He answered. "Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense, Wards, Healing, you name the field they have done something notable in it."

Michael, who was sitting nearby spoke up. "Yay, But from what I heard the war dealt a serious blow to the family. No one had seen any of them in years. People thought they died out."

Harry nodded before he turned back to look at Jason. ' _I don't recall seeing him in the picture of the old Order Moody showed me._ ' He thought as he conversed with Ginny.

' _Maybe he stayed out of the war or was on the continent. The war with Tom did not spill out of England that much so there are plenty of places he could have been._ ' She replied.

' _Still, why wouldn't he return and help the war effort?'_ Harry thought as he turned his attention back to his food. The conversations around him continued to speculate on why he was here but Harry did no pay attention to any of them.

The rest of the day continued as normal, some people tried to chat with Jason when they could find him but he seemed to keep any conversations short while still politely answering their questions. However days turned into weeks and Halloween was fast approaching. They continued to have their study group meet once a week and from what Harry could tell it was starting to show. They were getting spells faster than the people who weren't in their group and potions were becoming easier to make.

Harry was somewhat anxious for this day. Even though Ron and Hermione were on much better terms then they were last time a troll was still going to enter the castle. As the day progressed Harry got more and more anxious but managed to hide it from the others.

Once everyone was in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast he managed to settle down a little bit. From a quick headcount, no one seemed to be missing. The Halloween dinner was as grand as always with all sorts of foods and desserts available.

All the students were enjoying themselves as they celebrated Halloween. The conversations were a bit livelier than the ones that usually filled the Great Hall during a meal. Then about Halfway through Dinner, the doors to the Great Hall Burst Open and Professor Quirrell came running in. "Troll in the Dungeon!" He yelled out. "Thought you ought to know." He mumbled before collapsing to the floor.

Instantly the Great Hall burst into a panic. Student of all years started screaming in shook at the news. "SILENCE!" I voice yelled out wand suddenly a loud bang was heard and everyone turned toward the Teacher's table where Dumbledore held up his Wand. "Now, everyone please remain calm. Prefects, please lead your House back to their Dormitories while the Staff and I deal with the Troll." He said. The students started to move when another voice called out.

"If I may interject Albus, it might be best if all the Houses stay here." All eyes in the Hall turned to the new voice and saw it belonged to Jason Walker. "Due to the Troll being in the Dungeon and two houses having their dorms in the same dungeon it might be best for the student body to remain here." He said as he stood up. "I can guard the hall along with with the Prefects, 7th and 6th years." He explained as he made his way around the table.

Dumbledore looked at him before turning to the heads of house who nodded. "Very well, we will lock the door when we leave." He said before turning to the student body. All houses shall remain here, 7th years please move to the end of your tables closet to the door followed by the 6th years and Prefects. 1st years please move to the end closest to this side of the hall. Followed by 2nd and 3rd years." He asked as the rest of the teachers made their way out of the Great Hall.

He turned to Jason with a very serious look that very few had ever seen. "I am putting my Students safety in your hands, Jason." He said. Jason nodded and Dumbledore made his way out of the Hall, closing the doors behind him.

Once they were closed a loud click could be heard. Harry and his friends followed Dumbledore's instructions and moved to the far end of the Great Hall, once all the students had finished moving Jason started to make his way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"OK, everyone quick lesson on Trolls. While usually dumb they are incredibly strong and have a strong resistance to Magic. To take one out you either need a lot of firepower or some very heavy physical objects." He said as he reached the door and turned to the student body.

"Luckily we have both." He said gesturing to the tables and the students. "If that Troll gets in the door I want Prefects, 5th, 6th and 7th years to open fire. Bombarda, Diffindo, Reducto, Stupefy. These are your Primary spells, Aim for the head, eyes, and mouth. If using Diffindo the fingers can be a good target as well but you will need a lot of power to get through its skin or a lot of hits at the same time or right after each other." He explained as he paced around the door.

"If you can conjure a large object, do so and hurl it at the target with Depulso or Flipendo. Aim for the head or legs. There are other spells that are can be useful as well. Incendo to light the troll on fire, Augamenti or Aqua Eructo to get the troll or the floor around it wet followed by a quick Glacuis spell to freeze the water." He said as he finally stopped pacing. "Any questions?" he asked.

The Student's all stared at him but not a single one of them asked anything but held their wands in their hands. Jason nodded and smiled at them. "Good," he said as he pointed his wand at the door and muttered some incantations before making his way to the 7th years. "The door is fortified so the Troll should not be able to get in but it is still a possibility so stay alert." He said as he cast a similar spell on the windows. He then took a position with the 7th years.

The Great Hall when eerily silent as they waited, hoping for the teachers to return. The minutes passed by as the 5th years and up kept their wands aimed at the door. After what felt like hours the was a loud click and the doors slowly opened. Everyone had their wands at the ready but it was revealed to be the staff.

Dumbledore smiled at the students as he walked in. "The danger has passed. We have found the troll and it has been taken care of. I would like to thank all of you for following instructions and remaining in the Hall. "He said as he looked at the student body. "Now I believe we have a feast to finish before heading off to bed.

Everyone returned to the feast, though the attitude of the room was much more subdued. After a while, the feast ended and everyone returned to their dorms. The next morning as Harry made his way down to the common room he could hear the other Gryffindors talking about last night. Harry sighed internally and made his way down to the Great Hall. ' _How can they be so calm about a Troll getting in here. They seem to think it's no big deal.'_ He thought through his bond with Ginny.

' _To them, it is nothing big, just some troll managed to get in and it was taken care of, they don't know that Tom was the one who let it in.'_ She replied.

' _Still, you think they would be more worried.'_ He sent back.

' _Well, they are Gryffindors.'_ She sent back.

Harry nodded in response and took a seat at the table. Some of the teachers were already in the great hall, mainly Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall. After a few minutes Ron, and Hermione joined him. "Morning Harry." She said as she sat down and started to put food on her plate.

Morning Hermione. Morning Ron." He replied and Ron nodded in response as he started to fill his plate as well. The three of them started to eat breakfast as the rest of their friends and study group arrived. Daphne and Tracy nodded hello at them before heading to the Slytherin table while rest made their way over to them, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They made idle chatter till the rest of the houses came in and the group moved to their respective house table.

Soon the rest of the teachers arrived and the students slowly trickled in. About halfway through breakfast Jason walked in and made his way to the staff table. The student body went quiet and watched him as he made his way to the guest chair and sat down. Once he was seated the students went back to their conversations though it was more energetic than before.

The rest of the day continued as it had in the original timeline, minus the changes. The days started to pass by again as the first Quidditch match of the school year approached. Harry to feel the excitement coming off of his fellow Gryffindors and he couldn't say he wasn't a little excited himself. It had been a long time since he had played a game and he was looking forward to it.

And finally the day arrived, the first Quidditch match of the year. Harry smiled as he started to get dressed. Once dressed, he made his way down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were already waiting. They greeted each other and made their way down to the Great Hall. As they walked Harry couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous.

' _Why do I feel nervous, I have played several matches before it's not like this is my first time.'_ he thought through his bond with Ginny.

' _It might be because you know your broom is going to get cursed and you're going to have to deal with it.'_ She offered in response.

Harry nodded slightly as they arrived at the Great Hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and started to eat Breakfast, though Harry did not eat as much as the rest of them due to his nerves.

Near the end of the breakfast hour, Oliver Wood walked by and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come, Harry, its time." He said and headed out the door.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you guy soon." He said and stood up. He walked out of the Great Hall and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch.

He walked into the locker room and started to change into his team robes. Once everyone was ready the team gathered in the main area of the changing room. Wood turned towards his team and begins his usual speech. Once the prep talk was done they walked out onto the field and lined up at the center with the other team.

Soon Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they all took off into the air. Harry smiled as he felt the familiar sense of freedom he always felt on a broom, the wind rushing past him as he went around the stadium.

Soon he settled down and focused on his job and started looking around the stadium for the Snitch. Soon he felt his broom become unresponsive and started to sharply jerk to the left and right, trying to throw him off. "He glanced over at the area the teaches were in and saw both Snape and Quirrell chanting.

' _Good to Know Snape still has my back._ ' He thought as he held onto his broom. a few moments later a small fire broke out and the curse was lifted. Harry looked down and noticed the Snitch and he went into a dive boom to retrieve it

'Some things never change' He thought as he once again caught the snitch in his mouth, though he landed a bit more gracefully this time. He heard the crowd cheering as he held up the golden ball and his teammates landed around him, hugging him in excitement.

Slowly they made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room for the celebration.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with the chapter, it kept giving me trouble when I was writing it. Hopefully the next chapter I write won't take as long. Hope you liked the glimps into Jason's backround and continue to enjoy the story.


	11. A quiet Chrismas and the Letter

Time at Hogwarts entered a quiet stage as it entered December. The study group continued to meet together, going over their subjects However things got exciting when a rumor started to circulate about a Cerberus in the third-floor corridor. So far the group had avoided the subject until one day Harry decided to bring it up.

"So do you guys think the rumor of the Cerberus is true?" he asked as they worked on their Astronomy homework. The group went quiet and stopped what they were doing.

"I suppose it's possible given the warning Professor Dumbledore gave us at the Welcome feast, but why would it be here?" Susan said, breaking the silence.

"People do say Hogwarts is the safest place next to Gringotts," Daphne replied as she set her quill down.

Dean's eyes widened and snapped his fingers "Hey, wasn't there a break-in at Gringotts earlier this year? Maybe that had something to do with it."

Sophia looked at him and tilted her head. "That's a bit of a stretch though, isn't it? I mean they could have been after something else" She said in response.

This time Michael Corner was the one to speak up. "Maybe but that Troll did enter Hogwarts and from what I have heard from the upper years that has not happened in a long time, if at all." He proposed.

Harry nodded. "That does make a bit of sense, but the question then becomes: What is hidden here? And why did the Headmaster and teachers agree to hide it."

Finally, Hermione spoke up. "Whatever it is it is none of our concern. I am sure the teachers and Headmaster have everything in hand." She said and turned her attention back to her report. The rest of the group looked at each other uneasily but followed her example and worked on their homework as well. Despite this an unspoken agreement was made between them all: They needed to look into this more.

As the week went on they were able to confirm the Cerberus was there thanks to Fred and George. They had trouble figuring out anything else due to the teachers being tightly lipped about it.

As it reached the holidays Harry made his way down to Hagrid's hut. He had visited him a few times to pretend to learn about the grounds and his parents but this time he had a mission: To learn about Fluffy and Nickolas Flamel.

' _You know maybe you should have gone looking for Fluffy earlier and then you could have asked after the Quidditch match." Ginny said through their link._

' _I know, but how would that have worked? I did not see Snape injured and I did not have any time to sneak around and pretend to find Fluffy._ ' He replied as he neared the hut.

" _I'm just saying this could have been a lot easier._ ' She said before going quiet so he could focus. He knocked on the door and heard the barking of fang. After a few moments, the door opened and Hagrid smiled down at him.

"Hi, Hagrid I was walking the grounds and thought I would stop by," Harry said with a smile.

"Hello Harry, You came at the perfect time I just finished some tea and rock cakes." He said and stepped back to let Harry in.

Harry internally winced at the mention of his rock cakes and stepped inside. "S-Sounds great." He said as he walked to the table and took a seat. They spent some time talking about their week and random things before Harry finally approached the topic.

"So Hagrid, You lived here a while right?" he asked and received a nod in response. "So you must have seen a lot of cool creatures around here." He said.

Hagrid's smile grew wider at the question. "OH, all kinds of creatures live around the castle. Unicorns, Centaurs, the giant squid, there are even some Merfolk in the lake." He said happily.

"Harry smiled. ' _Here we go_ ' he thought. "What about the Three-headed dog on the third floor?" he asked.

Hagrid stopped and looked at him surprised. "How did you know about Fluffy? Did you go into the Corridor?"

"It's all around the school. People think its guarding something." He said as he dodged Hagrid's question. "Some think it's guarding whatever was in that fault that was broken into at Gringotts." He said.

Hagrid stood up. "No don't go looking into things that you shouldn't Harry, this a matter between the Teachers, Dumbledore and Nickolas Flamel." He said and this his eyes widened in shock as he revealed what he said. "I shouldn't have said that" he added.

Harry smiled internally. ' _I got it_ ' he thought. "Well, Hagrid I got to get going, talk to you later." He said and hurried out the door.

A few days later at the next study group meeting, Harry revealed what he had learned to the others.

"Well we know what is going on now, but the question is: who is Nickolas Flamel?" Tracy said as she looked at the others. Harry also glanced around the table. Everyone seemed to be thinking, though Hermione had an annoyed look on her face but also seemed to be thinking about it.

After a little bit, Susan snapped her fingers. "I know who he is!" she said excitedly. He is an Alchemist! He has done work with Dumbledore." She said as she looked around the group.

Sally-Anna gasped and her eyes widened. "I know what is hidden on the third floor." She said and caused everyone to look over at her. "It's the Sorcerer's Stone." She said.

"The Sorcerer's Stone what's that?" Neville asked.

This time it was Hermione who spoke up. "The Sorcerer's Stone or the Philosopher's Stone is considered the greatest achievement in Alchemy. IT said to turn lead into gold and even be able to create the Elixir of Life" she explained.

"Well now we know what someone would risk breaking into Gringotts to get it," Anthony said somewhat excitedly.

Harry smiled at all his friends as they worked this out. ' _It's nice having so many friends._ ' He thought.

' _Well, you also did a good amount of work as well Harry._ ' Ginny said through their bond. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to his friends who had started to settle down thanks to Hermione and turned back to work on their homework.

Before they knew it the Christmas Holidays had come. Most of their study group had opted to head home and spend time with family. Harry tried to stay at Hogwarts with Ron, the Twins, and Percy, but, the combined effort of Susan and Amelia Bones wore him down and he decided to head home with them.

The study group settled in the back of the train so they could sit together. They discussed their plans for the holiday and tried to get gift ideas from each other.

Soon the train ride was over and they said goodbye to each other and he and Susan walked off to find her Aunt. Soon they found her and made their way over.

"Hi, Auntie!" Susan said as she made her way over to her.

"HI, Aunt Amelia," Harry said as he followed Susan.

"Hello Susan, Hello Harry. Are you two ready to go?" She said with a smile.

The two of them smiled and nodded.

"Good, lets head out." She said as she headed off to the side and held out her arm for Susan to take. She did and Amelia turned to look at Harry. "I will be right back Harry." She said and the two of them vanished.

Harry looked around at the group of people and took out his wand subtlety.

' _What's wrong Harry?_ ' Ginny asked.

' _Nothing, just being cautious._ " He replied.

A moment later there was another crack and Amelia returned. "Ok, Harry it's your turn." She said and held out her arm for him to take. He did so and the station vanished, soon replaced by the entryway to the Bone's household.

"OK, you two take your stuff up to your rooms and then we will have dinner." She said with a smile.

Harry and Susan nodded and took their trunks upstairs. Soon they returned downstairs and went into the dining room where dinner was already set up. They took their seats at the table and started to eat.

Once they were finished Amelia spoke up. "Tomorrow we will do our Christmas shopping, so be prepared and I hope you have an idea on what to get for your friends." She said with a smile.

"Yep, I got my picked out Aunty. What about you Harry?" Susan asked as she looked over at him.

"I have a few ideas, but I might need to look around a bit." He replied.

"Good now why don't the two of you head off to bed, I am sure you are tired from the train ride," Amelia said with a smile.

The two of them nodded and made their way up to their rooms.

The next morning the three of them went to Diagon Alley and started their shopping. It took them most of the day but they managed to finish their shopping and return home.

The next few days were spent in rest or minor study. Soon Christmas arrived. Harry received the same gifts he got last time along with some others from the study group. He also received his father's cloak which was of great interest to Susan and Amelia.

Before they knew it the time to return to Hogwarts came. They met back up with their study group on the train and talked about their holidays on the ride and discussed what they wanted to study outside of the first-year curriculum.

About half-way through the ride, Harry noticed Daphne was no longer paying any attention to the conversations and was just staring out the window. "Hey, Daphne is everything ok? You seem a little distracted," he asked quietly while the others continued to talk.

Daphne jumped a bit as if startled and turned to Harry. "N-no its nothing just some family business I need to take care of when we get back to the castle." She said calmly.

Harry watched her for a few moments but nodded. "OK, but if you need anything, feel free to ask." He said and turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

After a while longer the train pulled into Hogsmead station and the student disembarked and made their way back up to the castle. The returning students walked into the Great Hall for Dinner. Voices could be heard through the Great Hall, chatting about their Holiday breaks and the presents they got for Christmas.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table to check up on Daphne. When he found her she was talking with Tracy but every so often she would look up at the teacher's table. Harry followed her gaze and found the target of her gaze: Jason Walker.

'What could she want with Jason?' he thought curiously. After a few moments of thinking, he stopped since he did not know that much about Daphne and her family from the previous timeline and even now they were friends he did not know all that much the Greengrass family.

Shortly before the meal ended Jason stood up and excused himself from the table and headed out of the Great hall.

Soon after he left Daphne walked up to the Teacher table and quietly spoke to Professor Snape. Harry could not hear what they were saying but Snape nodded and gestured for her to return to her seat.

 _Later that Night before curfew_

Daphne walked down a deserted hallway of Hogwarts as she followed Professor Snape to the guest quarters. Despite her confident stride, she was nervous as she approached her destination. Soon she arrived at the door to the only occupied guest quarters in the castle. "We are here," Snape said as they came to a stop. She sighed and took a deep breath nodded before she knocked on the door

"Come in." The voice of Jason called out and she opened the door and walked inside. She took a glance around the room and saw it was pretty simple. There was a bed pushed up again the far wall with a wardrobe next to it. On the side of the room was another door, presumably leading to the bath. A desk placed off to the side of the room. In the middle, a large tarp covered the floor and what looked like pieces of cut wood covered the tarp.

Jason was standing next to the tarp holding what seemed to be a wand, probably made from the same wood that was on the ground. He looked at the wand for a little bit before he turned his attention to her.

"Hello Professor Snape, Heiress Greengrass, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as he took out his wand and conjured up three chairs.

Daphne took a seat in the chair nearest to her and looked up at him. "I am here on behalf of my father Lord Greengrass, to that end I call upon the alliance between our families and request your help, Lord Walker." She said in a polite tone of voice.

Jason looked at her curiously before he turned to Snape. "I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave Professor, but you may wait outside." He said.

Snape looked surprised at what his student had said to the current guest and nodded. "I will be right outside, in case you need me, Miss Greengrass." He said before he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him

Jason banished the third chair and took a seat in the second chair. "And what does Lord Greengrass ask of me?" He asked. "After all the terms of our families' Alliance have only been called upon a handful of times."

Daphne remained quiet for a moment before she took a deep breath and handed him a sealed envelope. "There are more details in there."

Jason took the letter and looked at the seal. "Oh an Alliance Sealed Letter, it's been a while since I have seen one of those." He said with a smile on his face before he turned to Daphne who seemed confused. "Back in the day and even sometimes now and day's heads of families would give a key phrase to each other so they could find out an imposter from the real one. This letter," he said as he gestured to it. "has a spell on it that needs the phrase to be spoken for the letter to be opened safely otherwise the contents with be destroyed." He explained to her.

Daphne nodded and covered her ears and closed her eyes. She heard him muttered an incantation and then nothing, not even the ambient sounds of the castle. But it only lasted a few seconds before her hearing returned." You can open your eyes and uncover your ears." Jason said and she did as instructed.

Upon opening her eyes she saw the letter was now open and he was reading through its contents. "A Blood Curse huh? I can see why he came to me." He muttered to himself. Daphne's eyes widened in realization as to what the letter was about.

Once Jason was finished with the letter he put it down. "You can tell your father I will try and help but something like this could take years, maybe even decades to sort out. Even then there is no guarantee that I can break it. Blood Curses are very complex magic." He said as he looked up at her.

Daphne nodded and relaxed a bit. "But there is a chance Lord Walker?" She asked, her voice cracked a bit, thinking about Astoria.

Jason nodded and put his hand on his chin in thought. "Yes, it is possible but I will need access to your sister, the history of the curse and what it does. Also, I will need a vial of blood from each member of your family, maybe more than once."

Daphne nodded. "I will inform my father about your requests." She said politely doing her best to stay calm but on the inside, she was excited at the prospect of a cure to the family curse.

Jason watched her for a bit before turning back to the letter and reading over it again. "Tell me, why did your father send you with the letter and not come himself or send his wife?" he asked as he glanced back up at her.

Daphne sat up started as she looked back at Jason. "He did not send my Mother since my sister is currently ill and she needs to watch over her. He could not come due to some very important meetings he had for work so he asked me to do this as part of my training as Heiress and to get the letter delivered quickly." She replied.

Jason nodded as he looked back at the letter. "Makes sense I suppose, usually letters like this were delivered by a person and not owl due to their importance." He said as he looked back at the letter before he turned back to her. "Tell me, do you have any questions about this request?"

Daphne went silent for a moment as her head lowered. "H-how likely is it that you will be able to find a cure?" She asked quietly, her voice showed her concern.

Jason leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I don't know." He said simply. "Blood curses are rare and there is not much study into them so it is a lot of uncharted territory here. Even my family had not looked into these curses that much due to their rarity."

Daphne nodded and lowered her head. She took a deep breath as she recomposed herself. "Thank you for being honest. If it is ok I have one more question." She said.

Jason nodded. "Go ahead and ask."

"My Father wouldn't trust this to just anyone, let along with someone just out of school, even with your family background so I have to ask. How old are you?" She asked as she stared him in the eyes.

Jason smiled at her. "And that is why you are in Slytherin." He said calmly which confused Daphne. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But sufficed to say, I am older then I look." He added.

After a moment of silence Daphne realized their conversation had ended and she stood up "Very well, I thank you for your time Lord Walker." She said politely.

Jason stood up as well and smiled. "Your welcome Heiress Greengrass, I will be waiting for the resources I requested."

Daphne nodded in understanding. "I will inform my father as soon as possible." She said. She then turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but I finally got it done. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out much sooner but we will see.


	12. Quiddith, studying and the Egg

The next day at Breakfast Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Daphne seemed better than yesterday. At least she seemed less distracted. 'Well, At least she sorted out whatever was going on.' He thought before he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

Like before, Quidditch practice picked up as the next match drew ever closer. The study group continued their work and from what they could tell they were doing wonderfully, judging by the number of points they received for their respective houses. As time went on Snape's attitude towards Harry was slightly less aggressive. While he was still very critical of his work he did not openly mock him as much as he used to which made both Harry and Ginny quite happy, though they would deny it if anyone asked

Finally, the second Quidditch match arrived. Just like before Snape was Referee. The team gathered in the locker room as they put on their gear. While he was getting ready Harry overheard Fred mention Dumbledore was in the stands. ' _Just like last time.'_ He thought and picked up his broom and followed the rest of his team outside. The two teams gathered in the middle of the field. The team captains shook hands and the players took off into the sky.

The match went much like before. Harry caught the Snitch when it was by Snape and Malfoy went to taunt his friends and a small fight broke out. Harry stayed behind and heard the conversation between Snape and Quirrell that he had heard the first time around.

 _The Next Day_

The study Group gathered at their usual place in the library to work on homework. After a few minutes of relative silence, except for the occasional ask for Help, Harry spoke up. "So after the Quidditch match, I saw Professor Snape talking with Professor Quirrell. " Harry said causing everyone to either glance or look up at him. "They were talking about the Third floor and how far Professor Quirrell had gotten in." He continued.

Everyone took in this information before Ron spoke up. "So is Snape trying to steal the Stone?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I doubt it. She said and everyone turned to look at her. "He's the head of Slytherin that means cunning. If he was trying to steal the stone he would be less conspicuous about it." She explained. A few people nodded but the rested didn't seem so sure.

Harry however nodded. "I agree." He said which caused everyone to turn to him. "Think about it. Everyone in the school thinks Professor Snap is evil so if what is stored there went missing anyone who figured out what it was would think it was him."

The Conversation died out after that and they all returned to their homework and self-study.

 _A few weeks later._

Time flew by for the group as they continued their studies and kept an eye and both Snape and Quirrell though nothing came of it, not that Harry had expected anything different. Soon Hermione started working on her way ahead of schedule exam schedules.

As they were working Harry could hear Ron and a few of the other debating with Hermione and Daphne about the schedules when he noticed Hagrid in the Library.

Hey Hagrid, how's it going" he asked as he passed nearby. Hagrid jumped a bit and looked over at him.

"Oh hiya Harry, I was just looking around." He said somewhat suspiciously. "What are you all up too?" he asked as he made his way over to them.

"OH just some more self-study, can't be too careful with exams approaching." He said, causing some of the more studious of the group to smile while the laid back member shook their heads.

Hagrid nodded somewhat nervously. "Well, I best be going, got some stuff to take care of." He said and made his way out of the library.

Harry watched Hagrid leave the Library and turned back to the others to continue his work with he heard Susan speak up. "I wonder why Hagrid was here? I mean not to say that he shouldn't be but I have never seen him in the library."

Harry looked up at her and noticed that others were agreeing. Ron stood up. "I will be right back." He said and walked off. Harry blinked somewhat confused as were a few of the others. Soon Ron returned to the table with a few books in hand. "He was looking up Dragons." He answered as he sat back down.

"Dragon? Why would the groundskeeper need to look up Dragons?" Daphne asked in a surprised tone.

"Maybe the Care of Magical Creatures class is going over them and they have a live Dragon with them," Anthony replied with a shrug.

"Don't be ridiculous, there is no way the Ministry would allow that," Susan said as she turned to look at him. "Not only would that be dangerous to the entire school but Dragon keepers wouldn't allow it."

Ron nodded. "Ya, My Brother Charlie is one and it is very rare that a Dragon ever leaves one of their reserves." He said adding his two cents.

Harry finally spoke up. "Maybe he got his hands on a Dragon egg." He said causing the entire study group to look at him.

"Harry not only is that highly unlikely but if he did that are numerous laws that Hagrid would be breaking if he didn't come forward with the egg," Susan answered.

"But what if it is true and he does have a Dragon egg?" Harry replied as he looked at the group.

The group went quiet and seemed to think about this for a bit until finally, Susan spoke up. "Well if it is true we would have to inform either Dumbledore or my Aunt and have one of them deal with it. Worst case, Hagrid is arrested and sent to Azkaban. Best case the Dragon is taken away and he gets a slap on the wrist." She said as she looked at the group, most of who looked down at the table.

Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I will head down to Hagrid's later and see if it is true." He said as he came to a decision.

"And if it is?" Ron asked as he glanced at Harry.

"Then I will report it to Dumbledore." He said as he glanced over at him. "He should be able to handle it."

Anthony looked at Harry confused. "Don't you mean to inform the Aurors?" He asked somewhat confused.

Harry shook his head. "No, I am sure the teachers will handle this if he does indeed have an egg," Harry responded.

"Or we could contact Madam Bones. I am sure she would work with Dumbledore to sort this out." Hermione said as she glanced up from her homework.

Harry went silent for a bit before he opened his connection back up to Ginny. ' _What do you think?_ ' he asked.

It took a few seconds before she replied. ' _I am not sure, Telling either Dumbledore or Madam Bones could work but Hagrid could get in trouble. On the other hand, all of you could get in trouble if you don't and try to handle it yourselves._ '

Harry nodded to himself and took a few moments to think before he turned to look at Hermione. "I think we will tell them both. They can sort it out between the two of them and hopefully, Hagrid will get away with a warning." He said as he came to a decision.

The group nodded in agreement and then went back to work on their homework.

That Night Harry made his way down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment" a familiar voice called out as a dog started to bark. A couple of seconds later the door opened and Harry saw Hagrid looking down at him somewhat nervously. "Oh hi, Harry, Nice to see ya but could you stop by a bit later I am kind of in the middle of something." He said.

Harry smiled at him and tried to peek around him. "What is it you're working on, maybe I could help?" He said politely.

Hagrid took a moment before he nodded and stepped out of the way for Harry. "All right you can come on in," he said with a smile. and Harry hurried inside.

Once inside Harry felt a blast of heat coming from the hut. "Hagrid what are you cooking in here?" he asked as he looked around.

Hagrid looks around nervously. "N-nothing just felt like raising the heat a bit more." He said before moving back to his chair at the table.

Harry looked up at him. "Hagrid, it's the middle of Spring going into Summer, why would you want to heat your cabin?" he asked causing Hagrid to look nervous.

Hagrid sighed. "Ok I'll show ya but you have to keep it a secret." He said as he moved towards his fireplace.

Harry followed him and saw a large egg in a pot hanging over the fire. "What is it?" he asked pretending not to know.

"It's a Dragon egg," Hagrid said excitedly. "I won it in a card game at the pub a few nights ago."

Harry blinked at Hagrid. ' _How he did not find wining a Dragon egg suspicious I will never know_ ' Harry thought as he looked back at the egg.

"Umm Hagrid, Dragon's breath fire right?" he asked to which Hagrid nodded. "And you live in a wooden hut and wood is known to catch fire."

"Nah it will be fine I just got to be careful" Hagrid answered.

Harry rolled his eyes. ' _Ok time for plan B._ ' he thought.

"But what if he gets out, some of the students could be in danger or worse hurt, not to mention the trouble the Headmaster could get into when it is found out you got a Dragon on the grounds. I mean you can't keep him in your hut forever, he is going to grow pretty big right?" He said worriedly as he tried to get Hagrid to see reason.

Hagrid paused for a moment. "I-I guess you could be right B-b-but I am sure Dumbledore could figure something out for me." He said hopefully.

Harry smiled internally. ' _Got it_ '

"Ok then let's go talk to him, if he can I am sure he will help you, he helped me after all." He said with pretend excitement in his voice.

Hagrid looked nervous for a bit but nodded. "OK let's go," he said and the two of them made their way up to the castle, slowly they worked their way to the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Treacle tart," Hagrid said and the statue moved to the side and let them through. When they made it to the door Hagrid knocked. After a few moments, they heard Dumbledore's voice call out to them. "Come in."

The two of them entered and saw the four heads of house, along with Jason Walker seated around Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked up at the two and smiled. "AH Hagrid, Harry how may I help you?" he asked politely.

Hagrid stepped forward nervously and Harry nodded at him encouragingly.

"U-umm Professor Dumbledore I-I got a confession to make. A few days ago at the pub, I was playing cards with a few others a-a-and I won a Dragon egg." He said which caused everyone's eyes to widen.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Hagrid. "A dragon egg you say?" he asked and Hagrid nodded. "I am glad you told us though I wish you had informed us sooner. But I am sure we can find a Dragon handler who can take to egg to a Dragon reserve." Dumbledore said, causing Hagrid's eyes to widen.

"But Professor, S-surely there is a way I could keep him?" Hagrid asked quickly.

The other Professors shake their heads as they look at their fellow staff members.

I am sorry Hagrid but it is too dangerous, not only for us but also for the school and most importantly the students." He explained, causing Hagrid to lower his head.

"If the egg is close to hatching I am sure you can go with the Handlers. If it is not then I have to request you remain here." Dumbledore stated much to Hagrid's sadness. "But I am sure when it is close you can take some time off to be there," Dumbledore added upon seeing Hagrid's reaction.

Hagrid perked up at that and smiled. "T-t-thank you, Professor, I am sorry for the trouble." He replied before heading out of the office, cling the door behind him

Dumbledore then turned to Harry and smiled. "I feel I must also thank you, Mister Potter. "As much as I trust Hagrid, he can be quite… stubborn when it comes to his creatures

so I am sure you had a hand in bringing this forward." He said.

Harry smiled back albeit shyly. "I just didn't want anyone to get into trouble; my study group guessed it might be a Dragon from a book he was looking at and were worried. And since I was friends with Hagrid I decided to go talk with him." He explained.

Dumbledore nodded. "That was very good of you wanting to protect not only your friend but the school as well, now if you would excuse us we have some business to discuss." He said.

Harry made his way out of the Headmaster's office and made his way to the Griffindor common room as the time for curfew was getting close.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post my schedule has changed and getting time to write is a bit harder now. I also had a bit of writers block on this chapter, hence why it is shorter then most of my others. Hopefully the next one will be back to the usuasl length.


End file.
